Who Would've Thought
by AnotherEvilRegal
Summary: Who would've thought that Emma Swan and Regina Mills would get together! Regina the youngest mayor Storybrooke has every had, and Emma, her new assistant. But when someone from Regina's and Emma's past comes along, will they be able to keep their relationship going strong?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

Hi everyone! Hope you're having a fantastic day! Anyways, I'm kinda new at this so this will be my first ever fanfiction! It will be a SwanQueen fanfic because I absolutely ADORE these lovely ladies and strongly believe that they will get together and that if Emma or Regina were a male, they would be canon...just saying :). So I hope you all enjoy and bare with me on this as, like I said, I'm very new at this. This will be a no magic, real world story but will still be set in Storybrooke so if that is not your thing then...I guess I'll see ya! But I really hope you will all give me a chance and I'd love to read your reviews if you wanna leave any :). I do have a busy-ish life considering I have to go to the hospital a lot for therapy and treatment...so yeah swiftly moving on from that! I know this author's note has been kinda lengthy so sorry about that but I tend to get carried away with stuff like this haha! I will try to keep chapters fairly long for you all because I,personally, hate short chapters in fics lol! So yeah I think that's all I have to say so...on with the show I guess!...Oh wait! Sorry xD Any mistakes are mine and mine alone so I apologise in advance and I do not own anything...sadly :(. So (for real this time xD) on with the show! C

SWAN QUEEN

Who Would've Thought

Emma Swan sat patiently in the waiting room of Storybrooke's Town Hall, she had applied to become the mayor's assistant, she had recently moved to Storybrooke and when she was sat in Granny's diner,drinking hot chocolate with cinnamon sprinkled on top just they way she liked it, that was the only job that she thought she might like. She saw an ad for a waitress at Granny's but the last time she tried her hand at waitressing well let's just say boiling hot coffee does NOT look good on an old ladies sweater...anyway she decided that waitressing was a definite no. From what she had heard in the diner the mayor was...well a hardass, but Emma loved a challenge and when she heard that the mayor had a son she figured that she couldn't be all that bad.

Emma was sprung out of her thoughts when the mayor's office door opened and revealed the most beautiful sight Emma had ever seen, a petite woman with amazing short brown hair and deep chocolate eyes that anyone could, would, get lost in forever.

"Miss Swan?" the brunette had obviously caught Emma staring so she had to recover quick!

"I um...yeah?" _yeah?! Real smooth Swan, real smooth..._the blonde mentally kicked herself for that.

"I believe it is time for your interview Miss Swan, right this way." as the beautiful brunette lead Emma to her office she just could not for the life of her take her eyes off her ass.

_God damnit Swan cut it out! _Emma thought, mentally kicking herself again thinking about how if she was caught, the mayor would think she was some kind of creep.

"So Miss Swan as you probably already know, my name is Regina Mills, and I am mayor of this town and have been for quite some time now. As you have most likely heard around town I don't take kindly to nonsense in my town, can I trust you won't be the cause of said nonsense?"

Emma, still trying to form words without sounding weird to the mayor, could not believe her eyes. This woman was the whole package! The looks, the brains, the voice...oh God the voice, Regina Mills voice was complete and utter sex Emma decided.

Finally finding her voice, Emma said, "Uh yes of course Madame Mayor, you can trust me, my nonsense days are most certainly over believe me, and they have been for quite a while."

"Mmm..." was the response coming from Regina.

SWAN QUEEN

Throughout their conversation Emma and Regina, though mostly Regina, looked each other up and down. Emma because of Regina's smoking hot body and Regina most likely was still trying to get a feel for Emma.

"Well Miss Swan, I believe that's all the time I have today, I have to go home and pick my son up and take him to Granny's for dinner as it is a Friday, it's his treat," _why am I telling her this? Surely she doesn't care? Pull yourself together Regina! _"but I am confident you will be perfect for this job."

Emma almost squealed and danced around in joy.

"Thank you so much Madame Mayor, I promise you won't regret it!" Emma took Regina's hand and shook it vigorously.

"I better not" Was Regina's only reply before she and Emma walked out the office and locked up.

SWAN QUEEN

Author's Note 2

Okay so I know I said I'd keep chapters fairly long but it is kinda late and I'm tired and my wrist hurts so yeah haha I will try to do better in the next chapter which will hopefully be up tomorrow and I, again hopefully, be uploading every day so stay tuned! C


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

So welome back to those of you who followed and thank you for doing so and reviewing. Like I said, and probably will say on pretty much every chapter, I am still quite new to this so bare with me on this and I will try to make the chapters longer. If you are wondering about Henry, he will be in this story and he will be younger than he is on the show. I always enjoy fics with a younger Henry in them, don't question it... Also for those of you wondering if there will be smut, I doubt it because, once again, I'm quite new to writing and I feel my smut will be crap, so if I do change the rating to M for smut I will most likely just take some ideas from other stories I have read. Anyway I hope you enjoy and on with the show!

SWAN QUEEN

As Regina Mills drove home all she could think about was a certain blonde who had just became her assistant. She just couldn't put her finger on what drew Emma Swan to her so much.

As she neared the front door of 108 Mifflin Street she could already here the happy squeals of her 3 year old son Henry, her pride and joy and her entire world, Regina had adopted her son when he was just a few weeks old as she was single and was unable to conceive a child, so sperm donation was out of the question, she loves Henry all the same of course.

When Regina walked through the door she barely even had time to take her jacket off when Henry sprinted towards her and leapt into her arms.

"MOMMAAAAAAA!", he yelled as he ran.

"Henry!", Regina said in a panicked tone, she always reminded him not to run and jump around the house but the small chubby boy just would not listen.

Henry was always excited to see his mother after she had had a long day at work, and seeing his huge smile always made Regina's day.

Luckily Regina had caught her son just in time and when she lifted him high in the air she smothered him with hugs and kisses, just like she did every day when she came home from the Mayor's office, she even did it twice, if Henry was in an especially excited mood, and even more on the weekends when she didn't have to work.

"I miss you 'day momma!" the little boy exclaimed, wiping his mother's lipstick off his face.

"I missed you too baby.", Regina said, giggling. When she was around Henry and her best friend Kathryn, who babysat her son, was the only time she really laughed, or even smiled.

"Where's Aunt Kathryn?" she continued wondering why her best friend hadn't been through to greet her yet.

"She upstairs, in the shower." Henry replied, putting on his cutest voice and face.

_Why does he seem so guilty about something?_ Regina thought, knowing her son only does this when he's done something wrong.

"And why is she in the shower Henry? She doesn't normally shower here, is there something you want to tell me?" Regina questioned.

"Ummm...we was playin' and um we both falled in the mud and um yeah now she in the shower...sowwy momma..." the young boy looked as though he might cry.

His mother started laughing again "Oh that's okay Henry, but, how did you end up in the mud in the first place?"

"Henry decided it was a good idea to try and climb the apple tree out back, when I tried to get him, he leapt into my arms and we both fell into the mud underneath the tree."

Kathryn's voice finally came from the top of the stairs, hair sopping wet and soaking Regina's best robe.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Regina exclaimed, frightning both Henry and Kathryn a little.

"I'm sowwy momma! I just...I wanted to be big and tall like you and Auntie Kat...I pwomise I won't do it 'gain! Pwwwweeeeaaasseee can we still goes to Gwanny's for dinnew, pwease pwease pweeeeeeeeaseeeee!?" Regina could tell her boy was genuinely deeply sorry for what he did, so she went easy on him.

"Well since you _pwomise_ not to do it again...we can still go to Granny's but afterwards, it is straight to bed with you mister." She tried to keep her voice firm but the way Henry was looking at her was just so cute she had to lighten up a little, I mean come on, he was only three!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY! Tanks momma! I wuv you so so so much!" Henry jumped into her arms again and gave her a big, sloppy, open-mouthed kiss.

"I love you too dear, no go wash your hands and we'll go." the little boy wriggled out of his mothers grasp and ran into the kitchen to do as he was told.

"So did you hire a new assistant?"Kathryn asked, she was always considerate of how demanding and stressful Regina's job could be so whenever she needed to, she would babysit Henry some nights or just let her friend rant about her day over a nice bottle of wine or homemade apple cider.

Regina was slightly annoyed that her friend and brought her thoughts back to Emma Swan but she kept herself together. "Yes as a matter of fact I did." she stated, deadpan.

"Is he cute? Because I reallllyy need to get laid."

_Ever so elequent my dear Kathryn_ Regina thought.

"Actually," she started pointedly, "my new assistant is a she, not a he, so, unless you are into that again, you should keep looking."

Regina remember Kathryn's relationship with Ruby, the waitress at Granny's who was also Granny's granddaughter, it did not end well. Ruby found Kathryn with her ex-boyfriend from high school, Fredrick and almost beat the poor man to death for stealing her girl. Needless to say, the broke up that night, no matter how much Kat tried to convince her - now ex - girlfriend that Fred had forced himself upon her and that she was going to run straight into Ruby's arms and tell her what he had done. Both Kathryn and Ruby were pretty beaten up about the whole thing, Ruby no longer her usual chipper self at the diner, and Kathryn had just seculded herself from everyone, including Regina and Henry. But eventually they both were back to their normal selves again. Regina and Granny had a talk about the girls' behaviour and decided they needed to get their acts together. So both brokenhearted girls got a frim talking to and within a few days were back to their usual selves.

"Regina please don't bring her up." Kathryn suddenly looked as though she was about to cry.

Now Regina felt guilty about hurting her best friend.

"I'm sorry Kathryn, I didn't mean it like that." she stated in an aplogising tone.

"It's fine...really I just..." the blonde trailed off.

"Miss her." Regina finished for her.

"...Yes..." came a whisper from Kathryn.

"Come on, let's get Henry, have dinner at Granny's and then come back here and get drunk." the brunette told her in quite a professional voice.

This made the blonde giggle and Regina could see she was feeling better already "Yes. That sounds like a great idea Gina." Kathryn replied, still giggling as the boy in question came waddling through.

"What funny momma?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing dear, Auntie Kat was just being silly." his mother replied.

"She is pretty silly." Henry said, giggling himself now too.

After the trio finished their laughs they were in Regina's Benz and on the way to Granny's.

As soon as he was out the car, Henry sprinted towards the front door and bumped into the one and only, Emma Swan. The blonde who Regina could not for the life of her stop thinking about.

"Whoah! Careful kid, someone could get hurt!" Emma said dramatically, looking down at Henry.

"Henry," came a stern voice, "what have I told you about running?"

"Oops sorry momma, sorry lady."

"Henry, this is Miss Swan, she works for me now, at the office." Regina explained.

"Your name is Miss?!" Henry said in a _very_ shocked voice. "That's so weird!"

Laughing Emma replied, "No kid, my name is Emma Swan, but because I work for your mom she calls me Miss Swan." She bent down and beckoned the boy to come closer, "Between you and me," she whispered, "I don't really know why she calls me that."

Henry put his hands over his mouth to stifle his laughter.

"Come on Henry let's let Miss Swan get home and we'll get our dinner." Regina's voice came from behind him and, once again, Emma was completely mesmorised by this woman.

"Miss Swan?"

_Crap! _Emma thought when she realised she had been caught staring again.

"Um sorry Madame Mayor I uh..was lost in my thoughts for a moment there." _Get it together Swan! God damnit!_

Regina sighed, "I _said_, I expect to see you Monday morning?"

"Uh yeah, bright and breezy hehe." _Bright and breezy Swan? BRIGHT AND FUCKING BREEZY?!_

"Yes,"the mayor snapped her out of her thoughts again, "see you then."

"Bye Emma!" Henry waved goodbye as he, his mother and her best friend, walked into Granny's.

"See ya round kid!" Emma waved back.

"Well shit Swan...what have you gotten yourself into this time..." Emma muttered to herself when she was alone.

SWAN QUEEN

Author's note 2

So as I was writing this I thought _SHIT in the first chapter Henry was like 10!_ I went back and changed it and added line breaks so I hope that worked and if you wanna check that out then go for it. Hope you all enjoyed this longer chapter and I can't wait to read what you have to say about it! Keep on shipping! C

P.S - I own nothing...*_le sighhh* _


	3. Author's Note

Okay guys this is just a quick author's note to say that I am open to any suggestions for one shots etc. just pm me or write a review and let me know what your prompt is! Okay bye and have an awesome day! C


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note

Welcome back everyone! I hope you all are enjoying this fic thus far. Like I said in the AN chapter I posted last night, I am fully open to suggestions for one shots and stuff like that, I will try to get through them all, but if I don't then I will still do a few. I was also VERY excited to see that someone had FAVOURITED the story! That really made my day so a HUGE thank you to _scloverm _for doing that I hugely appreciate it and hope you'll stick with me throughout the story. So anyways, this chapter will be like the last chapter but in Emma's POV as I thought you might like to know what she was up to in the build up to the lovely ladies meet at the diner...On with the show!

P.S I own nothing

SWAN QUEEN

After the interview with the mayor, Emma decided to go to Granny's and treat herself to a hot coco - with cinnamon of course -, a cheeseburger with extra fries and some onion rings, maybe even a slice of cake for desert. While she was eating, Emma was looking through The Daily Mirror for apartments to rent, Granny's B and B was great but she needed her own space.

But Emma couldn't really consentrate on apartments right now as all she could think about was the gorgeous woman she saw about thirty minutes, or so, ago. While thinking about Regina, Emma realised that throughout the whole interview she was staring right into the mayors deep brown eyes, she couldn't help but get lost in them, and, if she could, she would look into them for the rest of her life. _But she's gotta be straight...right? I mean there is no way a woman like __**that**__ is gay...right?_, Emma wondered.

"Excuse me?"

Emma was snapped out of her thoughts when a brunette with a pixie-cut hairstyle stood beside her table.

"Uh yeah?" she said.

"I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard, I'm guessing you're new here as we don't get many visitors, and I was just wondering if you needed somewhere to stay? I have a spare room in my loft if you'd like to live with me? Not right away of course I mean that would be weird right? I could be some mass murderer or something...Oh! Which I'm not I ju-"

Emma decided to put the poor woman out of her misery and called the womans name kinda loud, "Mary Margaret!"

The petite brunette jumped, "Oh yes sorry...I've been known to ramble when I'm nervous...sorry."

"It's fine, seriously," Emma said chuckling, "Why don't you have a seat and we can talk for a bit?"

"Actually I was just heading out sorry...Ruby actually said that you were new so I thought I'd tell you about my place before I left. I'm a teacher so I have to get back to grade some papers, but we could exchange numbers and you could call me about the apartment?"

"Yeah that sounds good." Emma said still slightly chuckling at MM's nervousness.

After the two exchanged numbers, the blonde decided that it was time to head back to her room at the B and B.

As she was walking out the door she was crashed into by a small boy.

_Aww cute kid I better go easy on him_, Emma thought. "Woah! Careful kid, someone could get hurt!"

"Henry what have I told you about running?"

_Oh God...it's her! It's Regina! Swan you're staring again cut it out!_

"Oops," came a small voice, "sorry momma, sorry lady." _He is so fucking cute!_

"Henry," Regina spoke again, _Oh dear God please stop talking!_ "This is Miss Swan,she works for me now, at the office."

The boy looked at Emma in wonderment, "Your name is Miss?! That's so weird!"

Laughing Emma replied, "No kid, my name is Emma Swan, but because I work for your mom she calls me Miss Swan." _Humor him Swan_, "Between you and me," she whispered, "I don't really know why she calls me that."

Henry put his hands over his mouth to stifle his laughter. _Yes! He's laughing!_

Emma looked up at Regina again and got lost in those chocolate pools once again.

"Miss Swan?"

_Crap! _ Emma thought when she realised she had been caught staring again.

"Um sorry Madame Mayor I uh..was lost in my thoughts for a moment there." Get it together Swan! God damnit!

Regina sighed, "I _said_, I expect to see you Monday morning?"

"Uh yeah, bright and breezy hehe." _Bright and breezy Swan? BRIGHT AND FUCKING BREEZY?!_

"Yes,"the mayor snapped her out of her thoughts again, "see you then."

"Bye Emma!" Henry waved goodbye as he, his mother and her best friend, walked into Granny's.

"See ya round kid!" Emma waved back.

"Well shit Swan...what have you gotten yourself into this time..." Emma muttered to herself when she was alone.

As Emma walked through to her room, she found her thoughts were focused on one thing, or rather one person...one name swirled around her mind...

_Regina Mills..._

SWAN QUEEN

Later that night, after she had drifted off to sleep unintentionally, Emma woke up sweating with her hand down her pants..._well shit..._ she thought.

The blonde jumped out of bed and went to have a shower...although while she was in there, she was still very _very_ horney.

_Fuck it, I gotta take care of this_ Emma thought and she snaked her left hand up to her right breast where she found rock hard nipples "Oh fuck" she moaned.

Emma kept caressing her breast as her left hand slowly drifted down her body to her clit, moaning the blonde began to rub her clit as fast as she could, she had pretty much always been able to make herself cum just by touching her clit..."Oh fuck yes...Regina..." Emma hadn't even realised she was still thinking about the brunette until she actually moaned her name. _Okay this isn't working_ she thought, and slowly slipped her index finger into her soaking wet sex, "Yessss!", Emma moaned and added another finger, her middle, into her pussy. "Oh fuck Regina! Yes! I'm gonna fucking cu-", the blonde was cut short as she shuddered as she came...hard.

_Well that's better._

Author's Note 2

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and any mistakes in all chapters are mine.

Also that escalated _really_ quickly, I didn't even expect that! Guess that comes(no pun intended) with being a sexually frustrated teenager...(God, I know I don't believe in you but...please give me a girlfriend...please...) ANYWAY yeah this moved up to M rating faster than I expected but I hope you enjoyed also that was my first try at smut...how was it?

I mean that in the least weird way possible...

Follows and reviews might help...y'know...just saying :3

Nah I'm just kidding, I'll still update anyway, but a review would be nice? :)

Love you all and see you in the next chapter! 3


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note

Hi everyone! Hope you're all doing okay! Sorry I didn't upload last night, I was out all day with my sister and was exhausted afterwards so I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow lol!

Anyways hope this chapter makes up for missing yesterday and that you enjoy!

P.S I own nothing and all mistakes are my own so I aplogise for those.

SWAN QUEEN

Later Sunday night a certain brunette mayor went to bed with thoughts of none other than Emma Swan.

Regina lay awake with her son a few doors down sound asleep, normally she worries about him at night, but right now, all of her thoughts were on the blonde who, and she couldn't quite figure out why, made her heart skip a beat.

_I wonder if she works out... _she thought, _I mean those biceps when she was wearing that tank top earlier...oh my God..._

Regina suddered at the sudden arousel growing in her core.

"Oh Emma what the hell are you doing to me..."

Regina hadn't had these kinds of thoughts since the love of her life, Danielle, passed away just before they were going to fill out forms to adopt a child. They were actually going to look into adoption a year before Henry was born, but with Danielle's death, Regina thought she wouldn't be able to cope on her own, and she wasn't in the right state of mind to take care of herself, let alone a child. But just one year later,with a lot of help and support from Kathryn, and Ruby since they were together at the time, Regina held Henry in her arms and finally felt whole again.

Regina and Danielle met when Regina was sixteen and Dani, that was Regina's nickname for her, was eightteen and working at Storybrooke stables, Regina's favourite place to be, and the only place other than her best friends to get away from her mother. After a while they got together and fell in love...then Regina's mother found out...but that's another story for another time.

Her arousel growing even more, Regina decided she had to take care of this.

Knowing Henry was a heavy sleeper so there was no chance of him waking up wondering what his mother was doing, the mayor stripped off her pajamas, completely naked underneath, and found rock hard nipples under her shirt _Oh God_ she thought as she moaned slightly.

Slowly, Regina guided her hands down to her throbbing sex, using one hand to rub furiously at her clit and the other to pump two, yes two right away, into herself.

"Oh yessss!" She moaned grinding into her palm.

She used to get herself off to images of Danielle in her mind, but tonight her thoughts, once again shifted to Emma.

"Emma.." the brunette whimpered, slightly surprised the was thinking of Emma and not Dani, but she was too turned on to care at the moment.

"Oh fuck yes Emma! Yesssssss!" She half whimpered, half moaned as she reached her much needed climax.

Collapsing onto her bed, Regina quickly put her pajamas back on, curled up into a ball and cried, feeling incredibly guilty for thinking of another woman instead of her beloved Danielle, who she missed terribly.

SWAN QUEEN

_Regina found herself back in the stables, only she wasn't sixteen again, she was still twentynine years old when she looked around she finally saw her._

_"Dani?" she whispered._

_"Hey 'Gina." came the sweet reply._

_Regina ran straight into Danielle's waiting arms and she was engulfed into the taller woman's embrace._

_"I miss you so much Danielle." the brunette said timidly._

_"I miss you too babe, but you have to move on, you have to love again."_

_Regina broke the embrace to look into Dani's big blue eyes, "What?" she didn't know what to think, she didn't want to move on, she wanted her and Danielle and Henry to be a family like they were meant to be._

_"Regina." a voice came from behind her._

_"Emma? What are you doing here?" Regina was starting to get very confused._

_"Move on Regina, find happiness with someone else. Please. I can't stand to see you unhappy and lonely anymore." Dani began saying as she started to fade away slowly. "I will always love you 'Gina, and I know you'll always love me, but you must move on...please...for me." Was all she said before she faded away for good._

_Regina turned round to look at Emma._

_"Hi." Emma said in her voice she only used when she felt awkward._

_"Hey." Was Regina's only reply before..._

_"Momma! Momma wake up!" Came from Emma's mouth._

_"What?"_

_"Wake up Momma! I'm hungry!"_

Regina woke with a start, her three year old hovering above her.

"Momma! I want pancakes!" Then he remembered his manners. "Pwease!"

His mother chuckled, her voice still raspy from just waking up.

"Of course dear, anything for the little prince. Go downstairs and watch some cartoons and I'll be there in a minute okay?" _He's so sweet _she thought.

"Okay momma, be fast though okay!"

"Yes dear." Regina chuckled again, all the while trying to figure out her dream.

SWAN QUEEN

Across town, Emma Swan also woke up with a start, looking at her alarm clock that she forgot to set last night, realising that if she stayed in bed any longer she would be extremely late for work, and on her first day too!

"SHIT!" Emma jumped out of bed and and the fastest shower she had ever had.

As she padded back into her bedroom in Granny's B and B the grumbled "I deserve a fucking medal for that." Emma Swan loved her long, hot showers, and when she didn't get that, she was pissed.

She made it to town hall just in time to see Regina heading to her office and once again, Emma just _had_ to stare at the mayors' ass.

Snapping herself out of it she called, "Madame Mayor!" and caught up to said Mayor.

"Good morning Madame Mayor. How was your weekend?" the blonde asked, making small talk with her most favourite brunette.

"Good morning Miss Swan. My weekend was fine, yours?"

"I'm glad, mine was pretty good too, I went to Mary Margaret Blancherd's apartment on Saturday, she has a spare room going and, Granny's is great and all but I can only stand her and Ruby's arguing for so long y'know?" she chuckled and even saw Regina's mouth quirk into what she hoped was a smile. _YES! She smiled! _Emma mentally high fived herself for that one. "So I'm thinking of moving into her place."

_She's moving in with _her?! Regina thought wondering why anyone would ever want to live with her. "Mary Margaret? Really?" the mayor hoped she was being nonchalant about that, but Emma was buying none of it.

"You don't like her?" Now Emma was curious, MM seemed like she'd never hurt a fly..._maybe that's Regina's problem with her, she's too nice_ she wondered.

"It's not that I don't like her it's just...I feel that one _can _be too nice, although I'm sure she'd disagree."

_Bingo! I knew it! _Emma mentally high fived herself again.

"I see." She said.

"So are you ready for your first day on the job?" Regina asked sincerely.

"Yeah I think so. I promise I won't disappoint you Reg- Madame Mayor." Emma hoped she caught herself quick enough.

"I have faith in you Miss Swan, and please call me Regina, but only when we are alone, we have to be professional." Regina explained.

"Oh of course, Regina I understand, but only if you call me Emma, Miss Swan makes me feel old."

"Of course." Regina said through a chuckle. _I made her laugh!_ the blonde thought, high fiving herself for the third time in the past what, ten minutes? _I am on a roll today!_

SWAN QUEEN

Monday was a surprisingly slow day at the mayor's office, Emma was sitting at her desk playing games on her phone bored out of her mind when her stomach growled, _shit skipped breakfast, _she thought. Checking the time on her phone she saw it was 12:30, _Yes! Lunch time!_

As she was about to leave she thought she'd better let Regina know where she was headed.

She knocked on the door a couple times and heard the mayor yell "Come in", so she did.

"Regina," she began, "I'm heading out for lunch at Granny's, would you like anything? My treat?" Emma asked teasingly.

The brunette chuckled agin _Yes! Twice now!_ "Thank you Emma," _God my name sounds amazing coming from her mouth...wonder what it'd sound like if she moaned my name...oh wait right lunch!_ "A chicken ceaser salad would be lovely."

"You got it. Coffee?"

"A non fat latte maybe?" _Is she shy? She sounded kinda shy...nah just my imagination._

"Okay, be back in a few." Emma said and smiled once more at the brunette before she sauntered out of the office.

As soon as she knew Emma wouldn't hear her, Regina let out the huge sigh she was holding and smiled, just staring at the door.

_God Emma_ she wondered once again, _what are you doing to me?_

SWAN QUEEN

Author's Note 2

So guys we have hit 5 freaking favourites and 18 freaking follows! Maybe we can hit 20 on this chapter? But really thank you so much for the follows and favs, I never expected to get 8 followers, let alone 18!

Also I was listening to my music while writing this and the song _The Garden_ by Mirah played and it reminded me of the video Kneel-before-the-queen made, it's a SQ cosplay and it is freaking amazing! You should check it out after you've read this ;)

Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and all reviews,follows etc. are hugely appreciated! Stay tuned! C 3


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note

We freaking did it guys! We hit 20 followers! Well actually the last time I checked (just before writing this) it was 26 followers and 7 favourites! I really cannot believe it, thank you all so much for the amazing support! Also to _ShadowCub_ who said _You made Henry nice and not the little swot he is! Nice job. _ Thanks for that lol, yeah I love Henry but he is a little shit haha! So yeah I made him a little kid again so he wouldn't be like that.

Anyways thanks for all the support and enjoy the show!

SWAN QUEEN

As Emma walked out her office, Regina had one thought...

_Wow..._

She could not believe how kind Emma was being to her. Her last assistant never even told her she was going for lunch, let alone buy it for her!

Emma had heard a lot of awful things about Regina around town, that she was this nasty witch who only cared about herself and her son, and yet, she treated her like...well like she was a Queen. Thinking about that made Regina chuckle _suits my name then_ she thought.

Again the brunette was thinking about her dream from last night.

_What does this mean?_, she wondered, _Am I meant to be with Emma? No, we have nothing in common...right?_

If she was being honest, the mayor didn't even really know anything about the blonde she had come to admire. Only really that she was an orphan and had jumped around the foster system all her life. She could imagine a young Emma Swan desperatly hoping for a new home, a chance at happiness, one she sadly never got.

A few minutes later, while waiting for Emma, Regina recieved a text from Kathryn

_Henry running a high fever and just vomited all over me he is begging for you - K_

Panicking, the mayor quickly text her friend back.

**On my way home now - R**

As she was rushing out the door she bumped into none other than Emma Swan.

"Woah! Going somewhere?" She asked, wondering why the mayor looked so worried.

"Emma, I'm so sorry but I have to cancel lunch, my friend Kathryn just messaged me telling me my son has a very high fever and has vomited and is asking for his mother to come home. I truly am sorry but I must go."

"Hey Regina it's fine, really! Go to your son and take care of him, should I cancel the meeting with Mr Gold you have for later?"

"Yes please, call me if you need anything." Regina said in a rush.

"Yeah of course, no go on! Get home to your sick son!" Emma replied sincerely.

"You're sure you'll be okay?" the mayor was worried about Emma being on her own on her first day.

"Yes! I'll be fine now go!" the blonde assured her.

"Okay I'm going, I'm going. Oh and Emma! Thank you for lunch, it was really sweet of you." Regina told her with a blush.

This made Emma grin like a teenager with a crush, "Anytime...now go! Go before I drag you out of here!"

Regina just smiled and ran out of the building to get home to her poor little boy.

SWAN QUEEN

Regina burst through the front door of her house and found Kathryn with Henry in her arms already at the door.

"Momma..." Came a weak greeting from Henry.

Kathryn gave the sick chubby boy to his mother in hopes to sooth him.

"Hi baby," Regina began, "how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I feel icky momma. Aunty Kat say dat I sick." was his tired response.

"Yeah sweetie you're a little sick, how 'bout we get you to bed and I make you some homemade soup?" his mother offered.

"Yes pwease" he replied.

"Okay, come on then, let's head up."

Regina carried Henry and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light. The boy's mother kissed his forehead and went back downstairs to make him some soup.

SWAN QUEEN

Regina was stirring Henry's soup for him for when he woke up, all the while thinking about Emma Swan once again.

"Regina?" it wasn't until she looked up at her friend that she realised Kathryn must have said her name a few times now.

"Yes? Sorry I was lost in thought for a moment there." she tried to play it cool, but her best friend saw right through her act.

"Thinking about who?" the blonde asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I'm talking about Regina. I haven't seen that look on your face since..." Kathryn trailed off, unsure of how Regina would take her talking about Danielle.

"You can say her name you know Kat." Regina assured.

"Since Danielle, you haven't had that look on your face since you started crushing on Dani." Kat told her, still a little unsure about talking about her best friends wife. "So who is she?" she finished.

Regina decided there was no point in hiding the truth from Kathryn, the blonde knows her too well to see through her lies.

"Come on, the soups done so let's have a glass of red and sit in the living room." the brunette offered.

"Okay then, but you better tell me the truth 'Gina." Kathryn warned her.

"I promise."

SWAN QUEEN

"Her name is Emma. Emma Swan, she is my new assistant."

"Wow...you're crushing on your assistant...I always knew you were kinda kinky like tha Regina!" the blonde joked.

"Kathryn this is serious!" Regina told her, "I haven't felt this way about anyone since Dani..I just feel guilty..." the mayor trailed off quietly.

"Regina," Kathryn moved over to put a supportive hand on her friend's knee, "you told me the last thing Dani said to you, was to move on. Be happy and find love with someone else, you shouldn't feel guilty feeling something she wanted you to feel."

Kathryn Nolan certainly had her moments. She was crude and always joking around, but when it came down to it, she always, without fail, had her best friends' back.

"I...I suppose you're right Kat, thank you..." Regina loved Kathryn more than usual when she was like this, supporting and being serious when she knows she has to be.

"You're welcome G, and you should know by now, I am always right." she stated confidently.

_And she's back._ Regina thought while giggling with her friend.

SWAN QUEEN

Across town, Emma Swan had just settled into Mary Margaret's spare room. Regina had texted her a couple hours after she had gone home telling the blonde to just take the rest of the day off and to call later.

Lying down on her new bed, Emma finally decided to call the brunette she could not stop thinking about, and for some reason, she was extremely nervous.

_Okay Swan,_ she told herself_, you can do this. It's only Regina. Gorgeous, sweet, funny, sexy...gorgeous Regina...I am so screwed._ But she pressed the call button anyway.

SWAN QUEEN

When Regina heard her phone ring, she expected it to be Kathryn, calling to check up on Henry, but when she saw the caller ID a huge smile appeared on her face.

She picked up the phone, cleared her throat and answered.

"Emma?" she said trying not to sound to excited.

**"Hey Regina, how'd you know it was me?" **_Idiot _Regina thought.

"Caller ID is a wonderful thing dear." the mayor told her sarcastically.

"**Right hehe duh..."** the blonde had replied then Regina swore she heard a faint **"Stupid"** and chuckled.

"You're not stupid Emma." the brunette told her sincerely even though she was laughing.

"**Oh, you heard that...that's awkward."**

Regina could practically feel the blush she knew was on Emma's cheeks.

"Would you like to start again dear?" she offered.

**"Please." **Came Emma's sigh of relief.

"Hello Emma, how was your evening?" Regina asked, playfully.

"**Me evening was pretty good Regina, how was yours."** Emma replied, also playfully.

"If you consider taking care of a three year old with the flu good, then my evening was _pretty good_ too dear."

Both women chuckled.

**"Regina," **Emma began hesitantly, **"Can I ask you something?"** she asked.

"Of course dear, what's on your mind?" Now Regina was curious.

**"Would you um...would you maybe uh...wanna maybe uh...I dunno like go out sometime?"**

_Oh. My. Fucking. God. She just asked me out!_

"Like a date?" Regina wanted clarification.

**"Um yeah well, if you say yes..."**

"Yes Emma I would love to." the brunette told her trying to hold in her tears of joy.

**"Really?!"** Emma thought she would've got shot down right away.

This made Regina laugh again, "Yes really." she told the blonde.

**"Okay...wow! This is awesome! Um are you busy Saturday?"** Emma asked.

"No I'm free." Came Regina's instant response.

**"Awesome! Can I pick you up at say...six?"** Emma was extremely giddy and Regina had a feeling she was jumping and dancing for joy because she said yes.

"That's perfect Emma." the mayor assured her.

**"Great! That's really great! I'll see you Saturday then?"** the blonde was suddenly shy again.

"Yes of course, see you Saturday at six sharp."

**"Okay, awesome, goodnight Regina." **_She's so sweet!_

"Goodnight Emma."

And with that both women, at the very same time believe it or not, jumped up and shout-whispered, _Yes!_

SWAN QUEEN

Author's Note 2

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next up, the date! I am also open to suggestions for the date if you'd like to leave a review if you have an idea.

Please follow and review and all that good stuff (if you enjoyed of course) and I shall see all of you awesome peeps in the next chapter!

Have a good Easter peeps! (*dumb laugh* Hehe...get it...like chicks...eggs...Easter...peep...it makes sense in my head okay! Don't judge me!)

Swiftly moving on...

Have a good one! C


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note

OH MY FREAKING GOSH! We hit 35 followers and 10 favourites(the last time I checked)! Thank you all so much for the amazing support and I honestly never expected so many people to like my story. It might not seem like a huge number, but to me it is just amazing, so thank you all so much for that.

Anyways, in today's chapter, we see how our lovely ladies get ready for their date and then show the date itself.

Hope you enjoy, and on with the show!

SWAN QUEEN

Regina Mills was stood in her bedroom with pretty much her entire wardrobe scattered around her room. She was so excited for her date with Emma tonight and, even with Kathryn and Henry telling her she looked beautiful in every outfit she showed them, Regina did not know what to wear.

Part of Regina thought Kat was even more excited about her date than herself.

SWAN QUEEN

_Early Saturday morning._

_"Ugh...Gina why the hell are you calling me so early on a Saturday...we agreed no later than eleven..." Kathryn groaned, her voice still croaky from just waking up._

_**"You forget I have a three year old son who gets up early no matter what day of the week it is dear, but that's not why I called, I called to let you know that...well, I have a date with Emma tonight." Regina replied, rolling her eyes at her friends' lazyness.**_

_Now Kathryn was awake._

_"You what?!" she yelled and Regina pulled the phone away from her ear slightly._

_**"I have a date with Emma tonight, we arranged it Monday night." the mayor replied in a very professional voice.**_

_"You arranged this on Monday?! Then why the _fuck_ am I just now finding out about this?!"_

_**"Because dear I...I didn't know how to tell you." Regina answered shyly.**_

_"Aww Gina," Kat began, "you know you can tell me anything." she told her friend softly._

_**"I know, I truly am sorry Kat."**_

_"It's fine Regina." the blonde assured her, "Now what time should I come over to help you get ready...and you know...I could babysit Henry at my place if y'know, you and Emma wanna be alone..."_

_**"Shut up Kat! I doubt that will happen...she probably won't even enjoy herself, she just asked me out because she finds me attractive, she barely even knows me."**_

_Kathryn was having none of this._

_"Regina Maria Mills you listen to me, Emma asked you out because she wants to get to know you, not just because she finds you attractive! And if she doesn't enjoy herself, well then she's a bigger idiot than you say she is you got that!"_

_**"Yes mother." Regina replied, "But really K...thank you."**_

_"No problem G."_

SWAN QUEEN

Present.

"Ugh! Why can't I figure out what to wear!" Regina yelled in anger.

"Okay Regina, this is really getting ridiculous, Emma is going to be here in one hour! I have an idea and you are going along with it because if you don't, you are certainly going to be late!"

Without another word from everyone, including Henry who had actually gotten slightly scared at his Aunts' tone, Kathryn grabbed her scarf and tied it around Regina's eyes and led her into her walk - in closet.

Ten minutes later, Regina and Kathryn walked out of the closet(don't take that out of context lol) with Regina wearing a black sleeveless dress that came around the top of her cleavage, showing it off perfectly. She was also wearing some of her most kick ass black open toed heels, wearing red nail polish on her toe nails of course. Her hair and make up were done perfectly by Kathryn, and she no longer seemed nervous.

"You looks really pwetty momma!" Henry said looking at his mother affectionately.

"You really do Regina." Kathryn agreed, tears welling in her eyes, proud of her friend for doing this after such a long time.

"Thanks dears, and Kathryn thank you so much I...I honestly don't think I could've done this without you." Regina told them, her own tears gathering now.

"Oh shut up Regina, you're gonna get your make up to run."

Everyone laughed, even though Henry had no idea what he was laughing at, he laughed anyway.

SWAN QUEEN

Across town, Emma Swan was actually feeling very confident about her date with Regina tonight. She was wearing a blue dress shirt with her only pair of designer jeans and a pair of black boots, she also had her hair curled.

Emma kept glancing at her watch waiting to leave to pick up Regina for a night she hoped they would both very much enjoy.

Mary Margaret, even though Emma told her not to, went out to stay with her boyfriend David Nolan, who just so happened to be Kathryn's brother, for the night.

Emma looked at her watch one last time before heading out the door to pick up the women she could not stop thinking about since the moment she met her.

SWAN QUEEN

Walking up to the front door of 108 Mifflin Street, Emma suddenly started to get _very_ nervous. She had been fine in the build up to her and Regina's date, but now that it was actually happening, she was so very _very_ nervous.

_Come on Swan, _she told herself, _you got this. Get a hold of yourself! Tonight will be...awesome...yeah, awesome._

Eventually the blonde knocked on the door and, much to her surprise, Kathryn answered, Henry in tow.

"Regina'll be down in just a sec," Kathryn told Emma, "she's just fixing her make up one last time."

Emma nodded.

"Hi Emma!" Henry yelled up at the blonde.

"Hey kid! I heard you were sick the other day, how ya feelin'?" Emma was genuinely concerned about the boy.

"Much much _much_ better! Thanks to momma's special soup!" the boy exclaimed.

"That's great buddy! I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Emma?" came a voice from the stairs.

Emma looked up to see Regina, looking absolutely stunning, walking down the stairs. It was like outta some romantic movie or something.

"Uh...um...hi." the blonde stuttered.

"Hi yourself." Regina said with a smirk.

"You uh...you look...wow." Emma replied with a goofy grin on her face.

Regina chuckled, "You look pretty wow yourself Miss Swan." she told her sarcastically.

"Oh uh thanks. I clean up pretty well I guess."

"I'd say so." the brunette agreed, now she was the one with the goofy grin.

"Uh um...sh..shall we?" Emma held out her arm.

"Let's go." Regina took said arm.

Saying their goodbyes to Kathryn and Henry, the two ladies went off to Emma's car, or at least that's what Regina thought.

"We're not driving?" Regina asked?

"I know how much you hate my Bug Regina," Emma told her and Regina blushed, "and besides, we're only going to the park, it's not that far a walk...oh unless you'd rather drive? That's cool too?"

Regina laughed again "No Emma it's fine, honestly." she assured the worried blonde.

"Okay then uh let's go then?" Emma offered the mayor her arm again.

"Yes, let's." and once again, Regins took Emma's arm, and they were on their way.

SWAN QUEEN

When they finally reached the park, Regina saw, right by the pond, a beautiful picnic set up for herself and Emma.

"Oh my God Emma...did you do this?" she asked, astounded.

"Yeah, with a little help from Granny and Ruby, I uh..I can't really cook hehe." Emma told her, blushing.

Regina kissed her cheek, "It's amazing Emma...thank you."

"I uh...um...yeah." Emma could not even function right now.

And again, Regina was laughing. _I could really get used to hearing that laugh. _Emma thought.

SWAN QUEEN

After they finished eating, Emma and Regina were laying on the picnic blanket Emma had layed out for them, with Regina's head resting on Emma's shoulder.

"This night has really been perfect Emma." Regina told her.

"It has, hasn't it?"

"You had doubts?" the brunette wondered.

"No, not really, I just...you are way outta my league. I honestly thought you'd say no when I asked you out." Emma confided in her.

"Emma don't think like that, please." Regina flipped over and placed her hand on the blonde's cheek to reassure her. "You are...well you're an idiot...but you're the most amazing, beautiful idiot I've ever met..." she trailed off, looking into Emma's eyes now.

"Wow...no one's ever called me amazing or beautiful...an idiot yes...but beautiful? I thought no one would ever say that about me." she told Regina, looking into her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Well then those people are the real idiots." Regina assured her.

This made Emma laugh, "Thanks Regina."

They looked into each others' eyes once more, and then Regina was about to close the gap when it started to rain.

"Oh shit!" They both yelled, laughing, and grabbed the blanket and stood under the nearest tree.

Their laughter calming down Regina did what she wanted to do for a while now, and kissed Emma Swan.

At first, Emma was shocked and didn't know how to react, but then she felt how soft Regina's lips were, and relaxed into the kiss.

When they broke apart, Emma was the first to say something.

"Woah." she whispered.

"Yeah." Regina agreed.

"How cliche is this right!" Emma yelled over the rain and the both started laughing again.

"I guess we should've taken your yellow death trap after all." Regina joked.

"Or I could just do this." Emma said before wrapping Regina up in the blanket and picking her up bridal style.

"Emma what the hell are you doing?!" Regina screamed.

"Taking you home!" Emma told her.

"You are such an idiot!"

"Yeah but like you said, I'm an amazing idiot!" Emma said grinning.

Again the two were laughing.

SWAN QUEEN

Still laughing slightly, Emma placed Regina down gently on her front porch.

"I cannot believe you just did that! _How_ did you do that?" Regina was in complete shock.

"Eh what can I say? I work out." Emma answered laughing.

And again, they were kissing.

And they were still on the porch kissing...ten minutes later.

In fact they were in a full on make out session, they were both touching each others breasts and...well they were groping each other basically.

"Y'know," Emma started when they stopped for air, "I don't usually make out with a girl on the first date." She told Regina.

"Me neither." Regina replied.

"But I kinda like it."

"Me too. Emma?"

"Yeah?" Emma asked, suddenly nervous again.

"Would you um..." now it was Regina's turn to be speechless, "would you...like to come inside?"

Emma's cheeks flushed. "I uh...sure." she answered with a smile.

Hand in hand Emma and Regina walked into the foyer of Regina's mansion. The probably walked a couple feet before Regina pushed Emma up against the wall.

Moaning, Emma said, "Regina...upstairs."

And that was all Regina needed before grabbing Emma's hand and pulling her upstairs.

_Thank God Kat took Henry tonight..._ Regina thought.

When they finally entered Regina's bedroom, Emma and Regina stripped each other slowly and affectionately.

About a couple minutes later they were still stood by Regina's bed making out, both in only their underwear.

Breaking the kiss, Regina whispered into Emma's ear, "I want to see you..._all_ of you."

Gulping, Emma slowly reached behind her, and unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor, then went her panties.

When Emma was fully naked, Regina quickly got rid of her own underwear and the pair just stood their, admiring each others bodies.

"Wow." They said at the same time and chuckled.

Then they were kissing again, and Regina led Emma to the bed and straddled her.

Regina slowly trailed kisses down Emma's body, stopping at her breasts and taking care of them before anything else.

"God Regina...please!" Emma whimpered, so Regina continued trailing kisses until she reached Emma's clit.

Taking in the scent and sight of Emma's dripping pussy, Regina felt like her whole world just stopped, she was finally truly happy again.

Remembering the task at hand, Regina started flicking Emma's now sensitive clit with her tongue.

"Oh fuck yes!" Emma moaned.

That was all Regina needed before she brought her index finger to the blonde's sex and went inside her, curling her finger in a 'come hither' motion.

"Oh God Regina please don't fucking stop! Yes!"

So the brunette picked up her pace, and within a few seconds she knew Emma was close.

"Shit...Regina...so fucking close! Don't stop!"

And of course, she didn't.

"I'm gonna cum!" Emma screamed.

Regina stopped licking Emma's clit and whispered in her ear, "Come for me baby."

And then, "Oh fuck yes! I'm cumming! Regina!"

Then the blonde fell limp, sweating and fully satisfied, on Regina's bed.

"That was..." was all she could say.

"I know." Regina agreed.

Then Emma straddled Regina and began kissing her...

SWAN QUEEN

Author's Note 2

Well...that escalated quickly...

Again I did not expect the smut...

I really need a girlfriend...(or professional help...)

Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I still do not own anything... :(

Reviews and stoof are greatly appreciated!

Have a good one! C


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note

Hi guys! Sorry I didn't upload last night, I was super tired and just could not stay awake to write, so apologies about that!

I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I know it might've been a little cheesy/cliche, but I hae a guilty pleasure for that sort of thing...(I are forever arone...)

So yeah! Hope you enjoy this chapter and it's the morning after, and Emma has a very important question...

SWAN QUEEN

Groaning, Regina tried to sit up in her bed and stretch, only to be stopped by pale muscles wrapped around her abdomen.

When she turned her head, all she saw was a mess of blonde hair on her shoulder.

_Oh yeah, _the brunette thought, _it wasn't a dream this time..._

Turning slowly, Regina began placing light kisses on Emma's shoulder.

"Mmm...hey R'gina." the blonde grumbled.

"Good morning Emma." Regina replied, chuckling, her voice still raspy from waking up.

That woke Emma up.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed, "Last night wasn't a dream?!"

Still laughing, the brunette told her, "No dear, it wasn't."

Then, the now fully awake, Emma tackled her and started kissing her.

"Emma!"

"What?! I'm happy!" she told Regina.

"You are?" the mayor questioned.

"Of course, I'm with you. Why wouldn't I be?" Emma told her, blushing slightly. "Aren't you happy?"

"Oh Emma of course I am. I just...I haven't felt this way in a long time." Regina explained.

"Can...can I ask what happened?" Emma asked.

_It's now or never I suppose._

"Her name was Danielle. I met her when I was sixteen and she was eightteen, she was working at the stables, the only place, other than Kathryn's, where I could get away from my mother, I'll tell you about her some other time though."

SWAN QUEEN

_"Who are you?" Regina asked the stranger who was brushing her horse, Midnight._

_"Oh hey, I'm Dani I just started working here. Your horse is...well he's magnificent. I've never seen such an amazing horse in all my life." Dani was staring at the horse in total wonderment._

She must really love horses. _Regina thought._

_Dani had black hair with dark blue highlights, Regina's mother would never approve, but she was so beautiful._

_"Sorry," Dani snapped out of her thoughts, "you are?" she asked as she held out her hand._

_Regina took her hand and shook it, "I'm Regina, Regina Mills, and you're right, Midnight is truly amazing." she said, smiling._

_"I would love to see him ride...if that's okay with you of course. I have my own horse here so if you wanted to, we could go riding sometime?"_

_"That sounds like fun. I'd love to."_

_"Well I'm on my lunch break right now if you're free?" Dani offered._

_"Yeah I'm free, where's your horse?" Regina asked._

_"She's right down at the bottom of the stables, I'll go get her and meet you outside?" _

_"Okay see you out there."_

SWAN QUEEN

"...and that's how we became friends." Regina told Emma.

"When um, when did you become more than that?" Emma asked.

"Well..."

SWAN QUEEN

_Crying, Regina ran to the only place she knew she'd be safe, the stables._

_She ran right into Dani._

_"Regina? What the hell are you doing here? Are you crying? What happened?" Danielle was so worried about the girl._

_"I...Killian, that guy mother told me to go to the dance with...he...he tried to..." then she cried even more._

_"Shh honey it's okay, I got you." Dani told her. "Did...God 'Gina did he try...to have sex with you?" she was almost crying herself now._

_Regina only nodded._

_Danielle took her to their secret spot by the lake just outside the forest._

_They lay in each others arms for most of the night, then something happened that changed everything._

_"Dani, I have to tell you something." Regina blurted._

_"What's up Regina?" Dani asked._

_"ThereasonIdidn'tsleepwithKillianisbecauseIloveyou." Regina spoke so fast Dani almost missed what she said...almost._

_The stable girl was speechless. She had definitely had feelings for Regina, there was no doubt about it, but to know that Regina shared those feelings? That was amazing._

_"Dani say something, please!" Regina begged._

_"Sorry I just...you love me?" she needed confirmation, to make sure she wasn't dreaming._

_"Yes!"_

_"Wow." was all she could say._

_"That's all you have to say? Wow? Really Da-"_

_Her words were cut short by Danielle's soft lips on hers._

_Regina slowly brought her hands up to the girls face and lost herself in the kiss._

_Dani was the one to pull back first and when she did, she put their foreheads together._

_"I love you two Regina." she told the girl, smiling._

SWAN QUEEN

"That's how we became a couple."

"Wow. So what happened to her? Where is she now?"

"She's dead. And I still believe my mother had something to do with it. But I also highly doubt it."

"What do you mean?"

"My mother is a very cruel woman Emma but...somehow I just don't think she's capable of killing, or at least having a hand in getting someone killed. But then, I've been wrong before."

"When did she die?"

"When I was twentyfive and she was twentyseven." Regina told the now very curious blonde. "We were married and started to look into adopting."

SWAN QUEEN

_"I wish I could go with you." Regina said._

_"Me too babe, but my grandmother's funeral is only blood relatives. No ones wives or husbands or whatever is going, so please, don't take it personal. You know my family love you. Especially my mother." Dani told her laughing._

_"She loves my cooking and my recipes you mean."_

_"Those too."_

_The two laughed and shared a quick kiss before Dani really had to get going._

_"Just remember babe, as soon as I get back, we'll sit down together and write up our application to the adoption agency." Dani assured her with her ever dashing smile._

_"I know, I can't wait. Oh and remember to give your family my condolences." Regina reminded her._

_"Yeah of course."_

_"I love you so much Dani." the brunette told her._

_"I love you too 'Gina. More than anything."_

_One last kiss and Dani was off._

_A day later and Dani was a little late._

She should be home by now..._ Regina thought._

_Then the phone rang._

_"Hello?" she answered._

_"Hello is this Regina Mills?"_

_"Yes, this is she. Who's calling?"_

_"Ma'am, this is Boston central hospital, I'm so sorry to tell you that your wife has been in a car accident. We need you to be here as soon as possible please."_

_"I...of course, I'll be there."_

_Regina quickly hung up the phone and sprinted to her car, not even caring what she looked like._

_She parked in the first spot she could find and ran into the hospital._

_"My name's Regina, Regina Mills, I got a call saying my wife was in a car accident, where is she?!"_

_"Mrs Mills?" came a voice from behind her._

_"Yes?" she replied._

_"I'm Danielle's doctor." the man told her, "Doctor James."_

_"Where's Dani, is she okay?!"_

_"Follow me ma'am."_

_She did, and she did not like what she saw._

_Dani, with people outside her room looking at Regina sadly._

_Without a word, she walked into the room to see her wife._

_"Dani? Dani wake up." she brushed hair out of her wife's face and shook her gently to try and wake her._

_Doctor James placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm so sorry Mrs Mills but...unfortunately, we couldn't save your wife._

_"NO!" Regina cried. "Dani wake up! This isn't funny Dani! WAKE UP!" she kept yelling until she couldn't anymore._

_"Please...please wake up...I need you."_

_"Regina?" Another voice came from behind her._

Dani's mother_ she thought._

_"Come here sweetie." _

_Regina didn't think twice about running into the women's arms._

_"She wanted me to tell you something." the woman told her, "She said she wanted you to find love again, to move on. She wants you to go ahead with the adoption too, she doesn't want you to be alone."_

SWAN QUEEN

"...and a year later, thanks to a lot of support from Kat and Ruby, I adopted Henry."

"Wow...Regina I'm so sorry about what happened. No one deserves that." Emma told her.

"Thank you Emma, and now I have you _and_ Henry, I have moved on just like she wanted for me."

"I-" Emma started but and to be cut of due to...

"MOOOOOOMMMMMMAAAAAA!"

The two women laughed before getting up to get dressed and go see Henry and Kathryn.

SWAN QUEEN

Author's Note 2

So yeah, that's the story of Regina and Dani. Did you guys enjoy it? I'm actually kinda proud of myself for writing it, I didn't really think I was capable of that!

I guess you have no idea what I'm capable of... bonus points if you get it :)

So I've had a pretty shitty day that included falling down my stairs and hurting my back and my ass, so yeah...

A nice review might make me feel better...

I'm kidding, really I am.

But as usual all reviews etc. are greatly appreciated!

Hope you enjoyed! C


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note

Hey everyone! I have to say I have been _loving_ reading the reviews and the support from you all is just amazing so thanks so much for the continued love and support I freaking love you all :3

And to _AceBaby'12_ who said, _I wonder about Emma's past. and I loved the background on regina and dani_, I will do a chapter dedicated to Emma's past just like I did with Regina and Dani and I'm so glad you liked it, I myself enjoyed writing it.

If people are wondering if I have a plan for this story...well I don't I just go with it and write what I feel like writing each day, but if there are any suggestions then I will possibly(but most likely) do/try them and see how we do.

I think this chapter will be kinda Swan-Mills family based, so Emma, Regina and Henry spending time together and all that good stuff.

I also doubt I will make Emma Henry's birthmother just because I don't wanna do that and I feel like I wouldn't do that storyline justice. Also at somepoint Cora will make an appreance and yeah...oh also if you wondered about the whole Ruby and Kathryn relationship, I got that idea from an incredible story I read recently called _Miles to Go _by _RhysMerilot_ and thought their relationship was adorable! So make sure to read that story as it inspired me to write this :3 Also I found a pic on Google Images of a SQ kiss thing for the cover so whoever made that you rock!

Anyways(after that very long AN sorry about that)on with the show! Enjoy!

SWAN QUEEN

The two walked downstairs hand in hand, smiling as they went, and when Kathryn spotted them, not actually expecting to see Emma there, she made a playful smirk towards them that she made sure they saw.

This made both women blush...a lot.

"Hi momma! Hi Emma!...How comes your faces is red?" Henry asked the still blushing couple.

"Um hey kid, we're just uh..a little warm that's all heh." Emma looked to Regina for help.

"Henry sweetie, why don't you show Emma the garden while I talk to Aunt Kathryn?" Regina offered.

"Okay momma, come on Emma!" before Emma could react she was being pulled to the back door by a chubby hand.

Kathryn just stared at Regina, still smirking.

"Don't. Say. A word Kat." the brunette warned.

"I didn't say anything." her friend acted so innocent.

"Come on, let's go to my study and talk."

SWAN QUEEN

Outside, Emma and Henry were playing Castle.

"Aw come on Henry! Why can't I be the knight?!"

"'Cause I'm _always_ the knight! And I gotta save momma from the bad dragon! That's why momma calls me her little pwince! 'Cause I always saves her!"

Emma huffed, "Alright kid, but can I be the knight later?" she pulled out her best puppy dog - or puppy swan as she liked to call them - eyes.

"Ummmmmmmm...okay!" Henry conceded.

"Yay!" _He is so fucking cute!_

SWAN QUEEN

"So," Kathryn started, _incoming ever so eloquent Kat_ "did you fuck her?" _See._

"Jesus Kat!"

"What?! It's a legit question Regina!" the blonde insisted.

"It is not!" Regina told her.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No. It. Is. Not!" Regina raged, "I will not argue with you like this, it's so juvinile!"

"...Is not."

"For fucks sakes Kathryn can't you be serious for jus-"

"I slept with Ruby last night." Kathryn blurted.

"...I'm sorry, what?" Regina was completely stunned.

"Last night, she...she came over, totally drunk and now I think about it I was too a little."

"Kat! Henry was staying with you!" the brunette went from stunned to furious very quickly.

"I know but...it was Ruby and I's anniversery - or at least it would've been - and I always get drunk on that day and Henry was asleep and I just...God Regina I don't know what I was thinking, I'm so sorry. Really I am." the blonde was almost crying now.

_Well now I feel bad_ Regina thought.

"No Kat it's fine really I...I remember getting drunk a lot when Dani died...it was awful so I understand how you feel."

"Still I'm sorry. Anyway she came over drunk and I was tipsy and she started saying that she missed me and wanted us to get back together, then I told her to come in but she had to be quiet because, of all times, I remembered Henry was asleep. To my surprise, she was actually quiet. So we talked, kept drinking, and one thing led to another and we just...had sex...on my couch." Kat explained.

"Wow Kat, what happened this moring?"

"That's the worst part," tears were running down Kathryn's face now, "when I woke up...she was gone. God Regina I've ruined everything again! We were just starting to be civil and now..." _Oh Kathryn..._

"Hey Kat look at me." She did, "You ruined _nothing_, why don't you call her, or better yet, go to Granny's and speak to her on her break and see how she feels." Regina advised.

"Okay 'Gina...thanks. You always know the right thing to say. How the hell do you do that?"

The best friends started laughing.

"I suppose it comes with being a mother dear. Or I'm just incerdibly smart."

"I'm gonna go with being smart."

SWAN QUEEN

Regina walked out to the garden to see Henry on Emma's back pretending to fly "like a dragon!"

"Look at me momma! I can fly!" the boy exclaimed.

"I can see that dear, but please, be careful."

"Don't worry Regina, I got 'em." then Emma had an idea, "So what you mean by careful is that I shouldn't do this?" she pretended she was going to drop Henry.

"Weeeee!" Henry was loving it.

"Yeah you got it Henry!" Emma was loving it.

"EMMA!" Regina was not.

In fact Regina was furious. She stormed over to the two and lifted Henry from the blonde.

"Aww momma!" Henry protested.

"I'd like you to leave." she said pointedly at Emma and began to walk back to the house.

"Regina wait!" Emma begged, "I'm sorry! I was just messing with you! Please wait!"

But she wouldn't, Regina wouldn't have someone throwing her son around like that.

She slammed the door and sat Henry in the living room watching cartoons. She was interupted by a banging on the front door.

"Stay here Henry." she told the boy, though he didn't hear her, he was utterly engrossed in his cartoons.

"REGINA! OPEN THE DOOR! PLEASE! LET ME IN!" Emma was not leaving it like this.

Regina opened the door just enough to poke her head out.

"Go away Emma. I don't want to talk to you right now so please just go home." Regina told her.

"No Regina, I am not leaving like this." Emma told her.

"Well you'll be there a while then." and she slammed the door in Emma's face.

SWAN QUEEN

After putting Henry to bed, Regina curled up on the couch sobbing until 1:30 am.

She went to lock the doors and shut the curtains and when she got to the window close to her porch, she saw Emma, her damned leather jacket wrapped around her, eyes closed and sleeping.

_God damnit Emma_ Regina thought, and she went to the front door and had a debate with herself over whether to open the door or not.

In the end, she decided she had to.

She walked to Emma and caressed the blonde's cheek with her knuckles.

_God she's freezing!_

"Emma," she tried, "Emma wake up."

Emma jumped, "What? Yeah? I'm up." she said groggily.

"What are you doing here Emma?" Regina questioned.

"I told you, I wasn't leaving it there." the blonde told her.

"So you decided to stay on my porch?"

"At least until you talked to me."

"Oh for God's sakes Emma."

_Puppy Swan activated,_ Emma thought.

"Oh fine, come in."

_Yes!_

SWAN QUEEN

Inside, the two sat in Regina's living room and Emma had asked why Regina got so upset earlier.

"I was upset because...because when Henry was a baby...I dropped him." Regina told her, so ashamed.

"You dropped him?"

"Yes, I was cooking and trying to feed him at the same time, I was paying more attention to Henry than the food and burned myself," she showed Emma the scar on her hand where she burned it, "I wasn't thinking and when I reacted I..." Regina started crying so Emma conforted her.

"Hey, hey Regina it's okay." she assured.

"He didn't cry. When I dropped him he...he didn't cry so I panicked even more so I raced to the car and got him to the hospital and Doctor Whale told me that he was fine and the reason he didn't cry was probably because he was in shock which was actually quite common when babies hurt themselves because they couldn't really understand what was happening." the brunette explained, "So from then on out I was especially careful because I didn't want him to get even more hurt, so when you were playing earlier I just panicked and didn't know how to react. I'm so sorry Emma."

Emma hugged her, "It's okay Regina, really. I just wanted you to talk to me, that's all." she told her. "I promise I'll be more careful with Henry, really I will. As long as you promise you'll talk to me about these things."

Regina broke the hug and kissed Emma instead.

When they broke the kiss, Regina asked, "Is that a good enough answer for you?"

Emma smirked, "Hmmm I dunno...I may need a little more convincing."

Regina chuckled huskily, "We'd better go upstairs then."

Emma gulped, "Uh I uh...okay."

She took Regina's hand and the older woman guided her up the stairs.

SWAN QUEEN

Author's Note 2

Sorry guys that chapter kinda sucked in my opinion, I got a little stuck like after the whole Kathryn thing hehe sowwy...puppy swan activate...

Anyway even though I don't think the chapter was that great, I'd love to know what you all thought.

Any and all mistakes are mine and I do not own anything.

Have a good one! C

P.S I'm in the mood to write a one shot, suggestions?


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note

Hey everyone! Hope you're all doing okay!

Before I say anything else I just wanna say to the guest who said, _The story of Regina and Dani is a good one, BUT who the heck talks about his or her Ex while in bed with the new lover and love interest? And on the very first morning after an first date? While still in bed? Thats a NO GO. Poor Emma._

I'm glad you liked the Regina and Dani story and I understand what you mean about talking about the two while Emma and Regina were together only the morning after, but, as I've stated in previous chapters, I am new to this and I don't really have a plan for this story and just go with what feels natural. Basically my thought process while writing that chapter was Emma was so excited and happy about what had happened the night before and when she asked the question Regina thought if she didn't tell Emma now, she'd be too afraid to do it later and ruin their relationship. I hope that cleared things up for you a little and hope you enjoy the rest of the story if you decide to stay.

So in this chapter I decided to do a Ruby/Kathryn chapter just in case you were intrested and then tomorrow I'll most likely go back to Emma/Regina. I don't think this chapter will be vital to the story but if you are intrested in that storyline then great if not, then I'll see you in the next chapter I guess haha xD  
Anyways! On with the show! Enjoy!

SWAN QUEEN

Kathryn was sitting in her living room drinking wine and watching TV, well not really watching it it was just on in the background, all she could think about was Ruby and what had happened between them last night. She wanted to go to Granny's to see Ruby, or even just call her, but she just couldn't face it. When they had started making out and Ruby was saying all these amazing things like they would get back together and be in love all over again, and Kathryn was so happy to hear all this, but then when she woke up the next morning, Ruby was gone, without even a simple note.

"God damnit Kathryn," the blonde said to herself, "you were supposed to be over her!" she was crossed between mad, and heartbroken. "Y'know what? Fuck this, I do not deserve to be treated like this! Regina always tells me I deserve to be happy more than anyone so-" she cut herself off, "Annnnd now I am talking to myself...great."

Sighing Kathryn got up off her couch and said, determined, "Okay that's it, I'm going down to Granny's, and I am talking to Ruby whether she wants to or not."

SWAN QUEEN

Kathryn strode into Granny's Diner with purpose, she saw Ruby, in all her red highlighted haired and short skirted glory, talking to Bell in a booth. _Are they dating?_ the blonde thought. _No. No way._

She walked to the booth and stood beside Ruby.

"Kathryn! Hey! How-" Ruby's word were cut short when Kathryn grabbed her arm and dragged her to the back room in the diner.

"What the fuck happened last night Ruby?!" Kathryn demanded.

"You _know_ what happened Kat." Ruby told her and went to touch the blonde's arm to comfort her.

"Don't you fucking touch me!"

"Kathryn come on! You know what happened last night, why the fuck do I need to explain?!"

"Because! Because I...Oh fuck it." Kathryn shut herself up and grabbed the brunette and started kissing her, then they fell on the couch and started making out just like the night before.

SWAN QUEEN

_Last night._

_Kathryn had just put Henry to bed, completely drained after the fun filled day the had, and went to have some more wine when someone began knocking at her door._

_When she opened the door she saw someone she would never expect to see at her door again._

_"Ruby? What, what the Hell are you doing here?" the blonde asked._

_"Kat, baby you gotta take me back please! I miss you so fucking much and...ugh I just, I need you! Okay I fucking need you and I love you so damn much!" _She's so damn drunk._ Kat thought._

_"Come on Ruby, let's go in and talk."_

_The two were sat in the living room, Kathryn with her wine and Ruby with a beer._

_"So what's this all about Ruby?" Kathryn questioned._

_"I miss you Kat. I never shoulda broken up with you. I've been so shitty since we split and...please take me back? We can start over! It'll be just like before!" Ruby begged._

_Kathryn let the alcohol get to her and pushed the lanky brunette down on the couch._

_"You promise we'll get back to they way we were?"_

_Ruby held up a pinky, "I pinky promise." She said with a stupid grin on her face._

_They locked pinky's and started kissing._

_It escalated very quickly though, shirts and pants and underwear were quickly ripped off and the two just sat there for a minute, staring and admiring each others bodies._

_"God I've missed this body."_

_"Still so fucking hot."_

_Ruby then Kathryn spoke at the same time._

_They locked lips again and let their tongues clash messily, Kathryn started peppering kisses down Ruby's body, but stopped when she reached the brunette's soaking wet pussy._

_"Fuck baby, you're so wet for me." the blonde spoke, huskily._

_Ruby just moaned._

_Kathryn chuckled and started flicking her tongue against Ruby's clit and she moved her hand up to knead the taller woman's breast._

_"Oh fuck." Ruby moaned._

_The blonde used her other hand to shove two fingers in to Ruby's still dripping sex._

_"Kat...Kat fuck me."_

_Kathryn gladly did as she was told, and the two did so for most of the night, until they passed out._

_Kathryn stretched as she woke up surprisingly early the next morning._

_"Ruby?" she called as she got up to look for the tall brunette, but she was nowhere to be seen._

_The blonde started to tear up, "But...you promised."_

SWAN QUEEN

"You promised." Kathryn stated as she lay naked in Ruby's arms.

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"Last night," the blonde told her, "you promised that we'd get back to they way we were before we broke up, but when I woke up this morning, you were gone. You promised me something huge Ruby and you lied."

"I um..." the lanky woman stuttered.

"You don't really wanna be with me do you...that was just the alcohol talking last night."

"No! Kat I-"

"Save Ruby, you can't promise me something like that, and then be gone the next morning!" Kathryn raged as she got up and started putting her clothes back on.

"Kat, come on, just...just hear me out okay!" Ruby begged once again.

"No Ruby. I have given you enough chances to talk and now I know it's all just bullshit. So I'll just go and let you get back to Bell out there."

"Hold on are you jel-" Again the brunette was cut short.

"Goodbye Ruby. And please, don't turn up drunk at my place again."

And with that, Kathryn was gone. Leaving Ruby to cry to herself, hating herself for being such an idiot once again.

SWAN QUEEN

_Two years ago_

_Kathryn was sitting in the back room in Granny's, waiting for Ruby to get changed for their date, when she saw her ex from high school Fredrick, or Fred as he was better known, come staggering out the bathroom just outside the room._

_"Kat?" he slurred._

_"Hi Fred." she greeted, hoping for Ruby to walk in right now._

_"God you look great! What are you doing back here all dolled up?"_

_"Thanks Fred, I um..I'm waiting for Ruby actually, we're going on a date tonight. She should be down any minute." she tried to warn him off, knowing herself how strong Ruby was and it was one of the many things that turned her on._

_But Fred kept staggering towards her anyway. _Come on babe, where are you?!

_"I miss you so much sexy..." he whispered against her ear._

_"Fred stop, if Ruby sees you, she'll kill you." Now Kathryn was scared._

_"I'm not afraid of her...come on babe let's have a quickie before she gets here...it'll be great, promise..."_

_"Fred stop ple-" her words were stopped as he shoved his lips onto hers and pushed her down onto the couch._

_Just before Kathryn tried to protest, Ruby walked in._

_"What the fuck?!" she screamed as she stormed over to Fred and pulled him off of her girlfriend and started beating him up._

_"Ruby! Ruby stop please! Baby you'll kill him!" but Ruby wouldn't stop, and when she heard all the noise, Granny walked in._

_"RUBY!" she yelled, "What do you think you're doin' girl!"_

_That brought Ruby back to reality._

_"Granny I-" she tried to explain._

_"Save it, I'll get him an ambulance while you two talk."_

_"Ruby I can explain-" Kathryn tried._

_"What the hell Kat?! You said you loved me!"_

_"I _do_ love you Rubes! I do! He forced himself on me because he is drunk! You have to believe me! Ruby please!" the blonde begged._

_"I looked pretty consensual to me!" Ruby shouted._

_"That's because I didn't have time to react! Baby-"_

_"Don't you fucking call me that!" tears were running down Ruby's red with rage face._

_"Ruby..." tears were running down Kathryn's face now too._

_"Get out."_

_"What?" Kathryn was stunned._

_"I said. _Get. Out."_ Ruby demanded._

_"I-"_

_"GET OUT KATHRYN!"_

_Kat jumped. "Okay I...I'll go...but Ruby," when she got no response she continued anyway, "I love you. I truly truly love you." she told Ruby as she left._

_When she heard the diner door close, Ruby walked slowly to the couch and curled up into the fetal position and cried for the rest of the night until she eventually fell asleep to the sound of Granny's humming that always seemed to soothe her when needed._

_Kathryn ran straight to Regina's, as her family live in New York so Regina was the only one she could go to._

_"Kat? What are you doing here?" registering the tears on Kathryn's face Regina told her to come in and when they were sat down in Regina's study, she asked, "What happened dear?"_

_Kathryn explained what happened._

_"Oh my God." Regina whispered. "I don't know who to kill, Ruby, or Fredrick. Maybe Ruby...then Fred...then Ruby again."_

_This made Kathryn giggle slightly, "You always know how to make me feel better Regina. Thank you."_

_"I'm your best friend dear, it's what I do." Regina told her with a wink._

_And for the rest of the night, Kathryn and Regina lay on the couch, like they used to as kids, with Regina providing comforting words for Kathryn._

SWAN QUEEN

And that's pretty much how Ruby and Kathryn were now. Ruby in Granny's arms, and Kathryn in Regina's, and Henry's since he hated seeing his favourite Aunt so sad.

SWAN QUEEN

Author's Note 2

So I hope you all enjoyed a bit of a background on Kathryn and Ruby, I had a little writers block while writing this so I am sorry if it wasn't as good as you thought. If you're wondering how they got together in the first place, I'll most likely address that in another chapter as, like I said, I am suffering with slight writers block.

Also I wanted to let you guys know something, in the first chapter I said that I was in therapy and needed treatment in hospital. The reasons for this are because I have Crohn's Disease and have recently been diagnosed with depression which is apparently quite common in Crohn's patients.

So yeah just wanted to let you all know what was up and if you are suffering with either of the illnesses or know someone who is then I really am sorry, but it does get better, as cheesy as it sounds xD

Anyways hope you enjoyed tonight's chapter and I'm still looking for one shot prompts in the reviews, or you can pm me, whichever :)

So yeah, stay strong and have a good one! C


	11. Tumblr

Author's Note

Hi everyone! Just a quick AN to let you know that I have just mad a tumblr account, under the name anotherevilregal21 so make sure to check that out to stay updated with me and all that good stuff! So yeah see ya! C


	12. Chapter 10

Author's Note

So how goes it peeeeepppsss! Hope you're having a SQtastic day...No idea where that came from but let's move on before I embarass myself some more :)

So I got a review from _AceBaby'12_ and they said, _I loved the fact u put in the ruby and Kathryn background story!_

And _I_ love the fact that you loved the fact that I made a Kathryn and Ruby background story! :3 I really am glad you enjoyed and hope everyone else did too! I will most likely address the Kat/Ruby subject in this chapter so yeah, on with the show I guess!

Enjoy!

SWAN QUEEN

After Kathryn left the next morning, Regina had just sat down when there was a knock at the door.

"Kat probably forgot something."

Regina went to the door and a massive smile formed on her face when she saw who it was.

"Emma." she breathed.

"Hey," Emma greeted and extended her arm which held a single beautiful red rose, "I um...I got this for you." she said nervously and kept on trying to form some more words.

_She's so damn adorable,_ Regina thought and stopped her by kissing her on the cheek and taking the rose. "Thank you Emma, it's beautiful."

"I um...I..yeah." _Damnit Swan_

"Would you like to come in?" Regina offered.

"Ssure." _Quit stuttering woman Jesus_ _how does Regina do this to me?_

SWAN QUEEN

Emma was in for about ten minutes before they began making out on the couch.

Then, now awake after his nap, Henry walked in.

"Momma?" he asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Regina's eyes widened, "Henry!"

Regina jumped off Emma and the blonde quickly sat up.

"Emma!" Henry forgot about what he had just seen and ran to jump on Emma.

"Hey kid!" _Please don't ask what me and your mom were doing please..._

"How comes momma was on top of you?" _Shit._

"Um well kid we were um..."_ think Emma think...oh!_ "We were having a tickle fight!"

The boys eyes lit up at the thought of this. "Can I play?!"

As if she knew what he was thinking before he even said it, Regina had tackled him and started tickling and peppering kisses all over the boy.

"Hey! What about me?" Emma called over all the laughing.

Mother and son looked at each other then back at Emma...then jumped on her.

"This..is..not..what..I..meant!" the blonde told them inbetween her laughs.

The trio continued playing like that for a while until Regina said she had to make dinner. But Henry wasn't done playing, so Emma entertained him while his mother made dinner.

"Emma."

"Yeah kid?"

"Do you loves my momma?"

"I uh.."

"Dinner!" came from the other room.

"Come on kid, let's eat."

"Okay!"

_Thanks God for that kids short attention span..._

SWAN QUEEN

After Henry was put to bed, Regina and Emma were at the front door and Regina was showing Emma out.

"So um I...Dinner was great. Thank you for letting me stay."

"It was my pleasure, I'm glad you enjoyed." Regina said huskily, and Emma gulped.

"Regina?" Emma whispered.

"Yes Emma?"

"I _really _wanna kiss you but, I think if I do I won't be able to stop myself."

"Maybe I wouldn't want you to stop..."

Again, Emma gulped. "Then uh-" then Regina's lips were on hers.

When they stopped for air, they put their foreheads together, "That was-"

"Amazing." Emma finished for her.

"Yes, amazing." Regina agreed. "Would you um...like to...come upstairs?"

"I...sure."

The brunette took Emma's hand and guided her to the master bedroom.

They slowly stripped each other bare.

"God you are so fucking sexy." the blonde breathed.

"Right back at you beautiful."

The two slowly lay down on the bed, with Emma on top of Regina, straddling her hips.

"So gorgeous..." Emma whispered as she pressed little kisses on Regina's jaw.

All Regina could do was moan.

Regina stared at the curly blonde hair as it lowered further down her body and stopped at her breasts and Emma took a perky nipple into her mouth, "Fuck Em..."

Emma lowered further but kept her fingers rolling through Regina's nipple and massaging her breast. She finally reached her destination and pressed her tongue against the gorgeous brunette's clit.

"Oh fuck..."

The blonde with the magic tongue brought her hand up and rubbed circles on Regina's clit while her tongue went inside her.

Regina pushed down on Emma's head, "Ohhh yes! Emma don't stop!"

_As if I could_ Emma thought.

"Yes yes yes! Right there baby! Fuck!"

_God that tongue!_

"Emma! I'm gonna co-" she couldn't finish her sentence as she came...hard. So hard, in fact, she passed out.

Emma looked up at the sleeping woman, "God you never cease to amaze me Regina."

SWAN QUEEN

"Regina?!" came a cry from downstairs.

The two women jumped up, and Henry ran through to the room.

"Momma! I think Gramma's here!"

"Oh no." Regina groaned.

"What?" Emma asked huskily, not really registering what was happening.

"Henry, why do you go say hi to your grandmother and we'll be right there okay?"

"Okay momma! Bye Emma!"

"Emma, get up." Regina shook the blonde lightly.

"Huh? Why...too early."

"Because my mother is here."

Emma tumbled out the bed and Regina laughed. "Exactly, now get up!"

SWAN QUEEN

Emma and Regina walked into the living room to see Henry talking to Cora animately and the elder woman looked like...well she looked like she didn't give a shit basically.

"Mother."

"Regina! How are y-" Cora cut herself off when she saw Emma, "And who is this?"

"Mother, this is Emma Swan, my girlfriend, Emma, this is my mother, Cora Mills."

Emma extended her hand, "Pleased to meet you Mrs Mills."

Cora ignored Emma's hand, "Quite... and what is it you do Miss Swan?"

"Mother!"

"It's fine Regina, I actually work for Regina, I'm her assistant, it's how we met." Emma looked at Regina lovingly.

"I see."

"Mother I don't mean to be rude but, what are you doing here?"

"Regina I am staying with you for a few days as I need a break from your idiot father."

"Mother! Wha-"

"Enough Regina! I am staying here for the rest of the week and that's final!" Cora gave Regina her best death glare.

"I...yes mother..." Regina looked down at her feet.

SWAN QUEEN

A couple of days later, Cora was most definetely getting on Regina and even Emma's nerves.

They were all outside relaxing on one of the few nice warm days Maine had to offer, Emma running around with Henry, Cora reading a book on a sun lounger and Regina watching Emma and Henry lovingly. She was brought from her thoughts when she heard the front doorbell ring.

She quickly went to open the door and her stomach and heart dropped when she saw who it was.

"Dani?"

SWAN QUEEN

Author's Note 2

WHAT HAVE I DONE?! I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHERE THAT CAME FROM BUT I DO HAVE AN IDEA FOR THIS STORYLINE AND I'M GONNA STOP typing in caps now sorry...

Pleas don't hate me! This is most definetely a SwanQueen story soooooo yeah do with that what you will.

I am _very_ curious about what you all think the Dani storyline will be like so either let me know in the reviews, or hit me up on Tumblr.

Tumblr: _anotherevilregal21_

Hope you enjoyed...please don't hate me for bringing back Dani and leaving you on a cliffhanger...and have a good one! C


	13. Chapter 11

Author's Note

I am soooo sorry for tha cliffhanger! But I did laugh at one review that said _Brah -_- you play too much_ and yes I know...I are soweeeeee!

Also another review said _FUCK YOU DANI IS DEAD DONT JUST DONT OKAY EMMAS GOING TO CRY WHY DO YOU HATE US_, First fuck you too man! Just kidding I freaking love you! Second, I know, I know! It'll be a rocky time for Emma and Regina but...this is a Swan Queen story soooooo...

I will explain why Dani is here in this chapter so don't worry about that!

On with the show! Enjoy!

SWAN QUEEN

_Previously..._

_A couple of days later, Cora was most definetely getting on Regina and even Emma's nerves._

_They were all outside relaxing on one of the few nice warm days Maine had to offer, Emma running around with Henry, Cora reading a book on a sun lounger and Regina watching Emma and Henry lovingly. She was brought from her thoughts when she heard the front doorbell ring._

_She quickly went to open the door and her stomach and heart dropped when she saw who it was._

_"Dani?"_

SWAN QUEEN

"Regina."

"Dani what...what the hell are you doing here? You...you were-" Dani cut her off.

"Regina, I need to talk to-" Now Danielle was the one being cut off.

"Momma!"

"Momma?" the supposedly dead woman whispered, shocked.

"Momma! Can I have some ice cream?" then he looked toward the door, "Who dat?"

"That's just an old friend dear, and yes you may have some ice cream." Regina told him.

"Yay!" and he ran off, pretty much forgetting the stranger talking to his mother.

Then...Emma walked over, looking at her phone worriedly.

"Regina, I'm sorry but, I gotta go, Mary Margaret's having some kinda relationship crisis. Oh sorry who's this?"

_No_ Regina thought.

"Emma this...this is Dani."

Emma looked like her whole world fell in around her. "Dani? But you said she was dead? Regina did you lie to me?!"

"No! Emma of course not! I would never lie to you!"

"Well-"

Danielle cut her off, "If I may? I was dead or well I wasn't...duh but that's what I'm here to talk to 'Gina about."

Emma felt the rage and jelously and sadness all build up inside her, _Gina is _my_ name for her,_ she thought and then, without thinking or even realising what she was doing, punched Dani.

"Emma!" Regina shouted and rushed to make sure Danielle was okay.

"Fuck you Regina. Fuck. You." were Emma's words before she walked away.

"No Emma wait please! Wait here and let me explain! Please!"

And, even though she had no idea why, Emma stopped.

"Regina..." Dani murmured as she came to.

"I...I..." Regina felt like she started spinning and started to fall.

"Regina!"

"Regina!" Was the last thing she heard from the two women.

SWAN QUEEN

Regina felt herself start to come to and she felt a body straddling her hips.

"Momma! You fell asleep outside!"

"Regina! You're up! Hey do you um..think you could give her a little room sweetie, give your mom a minute to wake up?" Dani asked Henry sweetly.

"Okay Dani!" willing to do anything to help his mother, Henry quickly got off and sat beside her instead of on her.

"Hey," Danielle began, "how you feeling?" she asked worriedly, holding a damp washcloth to Regina's forehead.

"I...Henry, how 'bout you go and watch some cartoons for a bit while Dani and I talk?"

"Sure momma!"

"Dani...what the hell are you doing here?"

"First of all, I missed you too Regina." she stated, and it was Regina who jumped up to hug her...then slap her. "Ow."

"I will ask you. One. More. Time. Where. Were. You. And what are you doing here?!" Regina demanded, using her best mayor voice.

"You're mother set us up baby."

"What?"

"She...she bribed the doctors to put me in a medically induced coma and make it seem like I was dead. Then she...she blackmail my mother."

"What?" Regina whispered, "What could my mother possibly have on _your_ mother, as far as I knew, you're mother was a saint!"

"I know but...well you know how my family are kinda religous? Well, somehow Cora found out that...she found out something I didn't even know."

"What is it Dani?"

"Well somehow Cora found out my father isn't really my father. My mother had an affair with some guy she claimed to love, and when he ran out on her she just told my "dad" that I was his. He never knew about the affair, but you're mother told my mother that if we didn't run...she'd tell everyone we knew that I was a bastard and my mother was unfaithful and had me out of wed-lock."

"Oh my God...Danielle. I..I'm sorry." Regina told her sincerely.

"It's fine...I guess." Dani looked down solemly.

"Well if my mother blackmailed you, why are you here?"

"My mom died...she um...," Dani started to struggle through her tears, "she had cancer. She passed a few months ago."

"I'm so sorry Dani...she was an amazing woman."

"Thanks 'Gina, but it's fine...really. I just...I don't wanna interupt your life or anything, I just...I've been in a really bad way and...I didn't know what else to do. My first instinct was to come to you."

Regina pulled her into a hug. "Shhh it's okay, it's okay..."

Danielle looked up and started to lean in...

They kissed for about a second before Regina pulled back, "Dani...stop. I can't."

Dani looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry I guess I just got caught up in the moment."

"Yes. I did too but..."

"You're with Emma now."

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes, good. I told you to move on Regina and you did!" _She's happy, so I'm happy_ Dani thought.

"You really said that?" _So not everything was a lie then._ This made Regina feel a lot better.

"Yeah. My mom and Cora came to talk to me in the hospital. I told mom to tell you to be happy, no matter what."

"Thank you Dani..." Regina whispered.

"Anything for you Regina...anything." Danielle assured her.

"I know." Regina smiled.

SWAN QUEEN

Regina walked Dani to the door, "So you remember where Granny's is right?"

"Yeah, are you sure you and Emma are gonna be okay? She seems like a really good person and...I really didn't mean to cause trouble. All I want is for you to be happy Regina."

"Thank you, and I really hope we'll be okay...she truly is a _very_ good person."

"As long as she doesn't break your heart." Dani told her with a smile.

"I hope not." 'Gina agreed.

"Good night Regina."

"Night Dani. It was really...great to see you again."

"You too 'Gina. Can I um...kiss your cheek?"

Regina chuckled, "Sure."

"Night."

"Night Danielle."

"Oh and Regina?!" Dani called back before she walked out the gate.

"Yes?!" Regina called back.

"Henry is an awesome kid. You're lucky to have him and you're raising him well."

"Thank you Dani."

And with that, Dani walked to her car, and drove off to Granny's B&amp;B.

SWAN QUEEN

Author's Note 2

So how was that? Okay? Bad? Awesome? Shit? Let me know!

I kinda struggled with this one, it was like I knew what I wanted to write but didin't know how to write it? If that even makes any freaking sense xD

ANYWAYS! I hope that slightly makes up for that hateredness xD

I love you all and make sure to check out my Tumblr _anotherevilregal21_ to stay updated on the fics and any future fics, and also give me some suggestions for fics and/or one shots!

Hope you enjoyed and have a good one! C


	14. Chapter 12

Author's Note

Hey peeps! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days! I have been _very_ tired these past few days and was staying with my sister last night. Hope you're not too mad cause I gave you the first two chapters in the _Those Damn Brown Eyes_ seires. That's right, I am now making that a seires after popular demand! Glad you enjoyed those!

Let's see what happened to Emma shall we?

Enjoy!

SWAN QUEEN

_Yesterday_

_Emma turned to see Regina slowly fall to the ground._

_"Regina!" she called, worried._

_"Regina!" she heard Dani call. _Okay _fuck_ this! She is _my_ girlfriend now.

_"Back off! Give her some room!" Dani jumped slightly, startled at the blonde's tone._

_Danielle backed off as she was told, or warned rather, and watched Emma._

_"'Gina, baby can you hear me?"_

_"Momma?" came a small voice from the door. "Emma, what happen to momma?"_

_Emma turned her head slightly to say to Danielle, "Can you uh..get him inside?"_

_"Sure, come one kiddo, let's get your momma some water for when she wakes up yeah?"_

_Henry looked to Emma for reassurance, "It's okay little man," she told him, "go with Dani. I'll bring momma in and you can see her in a bit okay?"_

_"Okay Emma." he nodded taking Dani's hand._

SWAN QUEEN

_Emma carried Regina bridal style to her bed._

_"Not exactly the way I pictured carrying you like this into a bedroom..." _wait...since when do I think about Regina and I marrying?.. whatever, not the time

_The blonde gently lowered Regina down on the bed._

_"Okay," she whispered, "I'm uh..I'm gonna leave you and uh..._Dani_...to talk and I'll just see you later I guess." Emma bent down and pressed a small kiss to the mayor's forehead._

_When Emma walked downstairs, she was confronted my Henry and Cora._

_"Emma!" Henry called running into Emma's arms, "Is my momma okay?"_

_"Yeah kid, she's fine, I think she was just a little tired. I gotta go but I'll see you later okay?"_

_"Okay Emma!" with that, I gave Emma a huge hug and went upstairs with Dani._

SWAN QUEEN

_"Emma!" came a worried voice from Mary Margaret as Emma walked in the door. "Where have you been?!"_

_"Sorry I uh...I had some stuff to deal with with Regina." Emma told her, rubbing the back of her neck._

_"Stuff?" MM questioned._

_"Yeah...stuff. Look MM I don't really wanna be rude or anything but I've had a rough night and I know I said we'd talk about your stuff but I just...I just wanna go to sleep. I'm so tired." tears started to from in Emma's eyes._

_"Oh Emma." Mary Margaret breathed and pulled Emma into a hug while she cried._

_"Why does no one want me?"_

_MM pulled back from the hug quickly and looked at Emma like she had said the most stupid thing in the world. "What?!"_

_"My parents didn't want me, hell they didn't even drop me off at a God damn hospital! You only want me here because you pity me and Regina...Regina's fucking ex just came back from the fucking dead!"_

_"Hey,hey,hey Emma shh, calm down. Now what makes you think I don't want you, and that the only reason I let you stay is because I pity you?"_

_"Because that's all anyone has pretty much ever done my whole adult life is pity me!"_

_"Emma I wanted you here because I think you and I could be very good friends not because I pity you! And don't take that the wrong way okay! I care about you Emma and whether her ex is...back from the dead, which you will explain to me later by the way...or not Regina cares about you too. As does Henry. Every time I see him you are all he talks about!"_

_Emma just began crying again and MM sat her on the couch and held her close until she fell asleep._

SWAN QUEEN

Present Day

Regina had left Henry at Kathryn's, she didn't want him home alone with her mother, and went to pick Emma up a bunch of roses...and a grilled cheese and hot chocolate with cinnammon just in case.

She knocked on the door of Emma and Mary Margaret's apartment and MM was the one to answer.

"Regina. Emma doesn't want to see you right now."

"I think I'd rather hear that from her dear."

"Well sh-" Emma cut her off.

"It's okay MM, I'll talk to her."

"You sure? I can go meet Ruby later?"

"I'll be fine." When MM gave her a look she added, "Really! I'll be fine. Promise!" the blonde assured.

"As long as you're sure." MM said as she walked out.

"Hey." Emma greeted awkwardly.

"Hey." Regina greeted just as awkwardly. When she saw Emma look down she added, "I got these for you." she held out the flowers and then said, "If you didn't like the flowers I...I got you a grilled cheese and some cocoa."

Emma tried to hide a smirk, "Thanks, they are all _very_ beautiful."

They shared a quiet chuckle and before it got awkward again Emma asked, "Do you uh..wanna come in?"

"Yes. I have to explain about...Dani."

"Yeah...yeah you do."

SWAN QUEEN

About an hour or so later, Regina had told Emma about what happened with Dani.

"Your mother really did that?!" Emma was stunned to say the least.

"I told you what she was like." Regina told her.

"I know but...I didn't think she'd do something like _that_! Regina I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine Emma, you had every right to freak out. Quite frankly, I'd probably do the same."

They shared a smile and slowly, Regina started to lean in...

SWAN QUEEN

A few hours later, Emma and Regina collapsed in Emma's bed...completely and utterly spent.

"Wow..." Emma breathed and Regina chuckled, her voice very raspy and _very sexy_.

"Yes...wow."

"Hey don't laugh! I'm serious!" Emma began, "I honestly do not think I have ever came so many times and so hard in my entire fucking life!"

"Good." Regina said teasingly.

"Good?" _What?_

"Yes good. That way I know that _I_ am the best lover you have ever had in your entire _fucking_ life."

The blonde groaned, "Don't talk like that when I just had like a gazzilion orgasms in the past like three hours! I'm so damn tired..."

"Oh quit whining! I'm tired too anyway. I'm sorry for teasing you my dear horny teenager Emma."

"Hey!"

The brunette chuckled and pulled Emma close to her, "Hush dear, and sleep."

"Sure." was all Emma could manage before she passed out.

SWAN QUEEN

Author's Note 2

Sorry if this chapter was slightly shorter than the others but I am _so freaking tired_ after a long day out so yeah soweeeeee! :3

Tumblr - _anotherevilregal21_

Hope you enjoyed! C


	15. Chapter 13

Author's Note

Hey peeps! Ready for a new chapter? Well tough...you get one anway! :)

On with the show!

Quick shoutout to my sister! _MickeyShells23_ :3

SWAN QUEEN

Emma woke up expecting to see Regina's beautiful face...she didn't.

Without even opening her eyes, she groaned, "Regina?...You here?"

When she got no reply, she pushed herself up off her bed and looked around the room, when she looked to the mirror above her dresser, she saw a not taped to it.

_Emma,_

_I had to go get Henry from Kat's, he was worried about me, ever the sweetheart momma's boy. Call me later?_

_Regina._

Smiling Emma put the note down on her dresser and went downstairs...to see Mary Margaret and her boyfriend David making out. She cleared her throat.

"Oh Emma!" MM pulled back blushing, "You're up."

"Yup." she looked to David and was _dying_ to say _so are you_, but she didn't...not this time anyway.

"Emma." David nodded. David knew Emma didn't like him hanging around MM because he had a reputation for cheating.

_If he breaks her heart, I'll break his face...and his dick._

"I should uh...get to work." David said, feeling awkward at the glare Emma was giving him.

MM walked him out and came back to sit with Emma on the couch.

"So what did Regina want?"

"She explained what happened and..."

"Emma...did you sleep with her?!"

"What? No?! I...maybe a little?" Emma was blushing now.

"Emma!" MM thought Emma was stronger than that.

"What?! I couldn't help it! She's just...she's so...and I..."

"Emma...stop rambling."

"Right sorry."

"It's okay, so what hap-" the woman was cut off by Emma's phone ringing.

"Sorry, it's Regina." MM scoffed and Emma went back to her room to answer the phone.

_"Emma?"_ came Regina's voice from the phone.

"Hey Regina." Emma replied, smiling like an idiot.

"_Sleep well?" _Emma could tell that Regina was smiling also.

"Of course...how's Henry?"

_"He's fine, he was just worried that I passed out again."_

"He's such a momma's boy." Emma said through a chuckle.

_"And I wouldn't have him any other way."_

"No...So what are you guys doin' this fine Sunday?"

_"Well, we were thinking about going to the beach, since Maine decided to give us some nice weather for a change...would you like to- Henry!"_

"Regina?" _What the hell?_ (A/N Emmy's catchphrase :3)

_"Hi Emma!"_ came Henry's voice now.

"Hey Henry, did you take the phone from your momma?"

_"...No..." _he tried innocently, but then came Regina's voice again, _"Yes you did young man!...But momma! I wants to talk to Emma!"_

"Regina!" Emma shouted through the phone, "Put the phone on speaker!"

_"Good idea...okay you're on speaker now dear. Now as I was saying...we were planning on going to the beach today if you'd like to join us?"_

_Regina in a bathing suit...Regina in a bikini...hair wet...body..wet..._

_"Emma? Are you still there?"_

_Shit! Not again!_ "Yeah...yeah I'm still here, just lost in thought. I'd _love_ to go to the beach with you guys!" Then she heard a "yes!" from Henry and faint footsteps running from the phone.

_"He went to get his stuff ready." _Regina said through a giggle.

"I guessed...so I'll see you there then?"

_"Thirty minutes?"_

"Thirty minutes."

SWAN QUEEN

Thirty minutes later, as agreed, Emma met Henry and Regina at the beach and she barely even registered Henry running towards her because she saw Regina in a sexy, gorgeous white bikini a white flower in her hair, why was up in a messyish bun..._Holy crap...oh wait, Henry!_

"Woah!" Emma exclaimed as she caught Henry.

"Hi Emma!" the boy shouted, clinging onto Emma's neck, hugging her.

"Hey kid! What'd I tell you about being careful!"

"Sowee Emma! I just missed you!"

"...I missed you too kid."

"Henry! Regina called over, "Why don't you go build us a sandcastle?!"

"Okay momma!" and Henry ran over to get to work.

Emma followed behind him, never taking her eyes off Regina.

"Madame Mayor." Emma said huskily when she reached said mayor.

"Miss Swan." Regina replied, just as huskily.

"Beautiful...day, isn't it?"

"Yes, indeed it is."

SWAN QUEEN

The three played and hang out for a couple hours when...

"Dani!" Henry yelled, running over to the woman in question.

Emma looked to Regina, "What the hell is she doing here?"

"Emma, let me explain."

"No! You said you explained _everything_ last night! You fucking lied to me _again_ Regina!"

"I didn't lie to you the _first _time Emma! You know that!"

"Excuse me?" came Danielle's voice, shyly.

"No, excuse me, I'll just let the happy family hang out. I'll see you later...or maybe I won't."

"Emma wait!" Regina went to grab Emma's arm to stop her.

When Emma shrugged her arm off, she accidently pushed Regina down. When she heard Regina gasp, Emma looked back and saw her fall, she didn't know what to do, so she did what she does best...and she ran.

"Emma! Emma please just wait!"

"Here, lemme help you up." Dani said softly, no bending down to help Regina.

"No!" Regina screamed, "You ruined _everything!_ Just go Dani! Leave me and Henry and Emma _alone_! GO DANIELLE!"

"Momma?" came Henry's small voice, scared slightly by his mother's tone.

"Come on Henry, let's go home okay." Regina got up and grabbed Henry's hand.

"Okay momma. Bye Dani!"

"Later kiddo."

SWAN QUEEN

Emma drove to the town line and sat on the ground by the forest. She didn't want to run, but she did because it was just what she did when she got scared. She didn't want to run from Henry,Ruby,Mary Margaret,Kathryn, hell even David...eve- no. Especially. Regina.

She felt the rain start to pour down on her, but she didn't care. Emma just started ahead, thinking about whether or not to leave...

Her phone started ringing a couple hours later, the storm was worse, thunder, lightning, winds. First MM called...then Ruby...then David...then Kathryn...then Regina. Regina was the only one to leave a message though.

_"Emma where the hell are you?! Answer your damn phone and get your ass over here and let's talk."_

Message two.

_"Emma please! Come talk to me...at least just do something to let me know you're okay...please."_

Message three.

_"Okay Emma enough is enough, I'm leaving Henry with Kathryn and coming to find you."_

That made Emma come back to life. The storm was getting worse by the second _What if she-_ her thoughts were cut off when her phone told her she had another message.

_"Emma, where are you?! I've been all over town now whe-"_

_No...no no no Regina!_

Emma called Regina over and over and over again...no answer.

"Regina!" Emma sprinted to her car and started driving.

SWAN QUEEN

Author's Note 2

SORRY! Another cliffhanger! I apologise for this but I'm having some slight writer's block and this was all I could come up with! Hopefully think of more stuffs next time and then maybe the chapter shall be longer?

Tumblr to feed my creativenessssss - _anotherevilregal21_

Also just made an Instagram if you're interested - _AnotherEvilRegal_

Another shout out to my sistaaaa - _MickeyShells23_ :3

Hope you enjoyed! C


	16. Chapter 14

Author's Note

Hey peeps! So the angst bug(as my lovely sister ducky _Mickeyshells23_ calls it)has bit me...none the less I hope you enjoy! Let's see what happened to Regina shall we?

Also yes Regina was wearing a Trina Decker bikini! As suggested by my ducky(mentioned above :3)

SWAN QUEEN

"Regina you can't go out there with a storm like this! You'll get yourself killed or hurt!" Kathryn yelled at Regina.

"I'm going to look for her Kathryn. I am _not_ letting her run from me!" Regina grabbed her coat and keys and left, calling Emma once again as she sprinted out the door to her Benz.

She was driving past the woods and thought that Emma went in the forest. Regina parked her car at the edge of the forest and walked in, calling Emma as she went.

"Emma where are you?! I've been all over town now whe-" she was cut off by someone grabbing her mouth and throwing her phone on the ground.

"Shhh..." the voice said...a very female voice.

The attacker slowly moved her hand away from Regina's mouth and said,"You gonna be quiet?"

Regina nodded. _Goodbye Henry...Goodbye Kat...Goodbye Emma..._

"Good."

"What do you want from me?" Regina whispered.

"I want what you took from me." the attacker told her.

"What? I don't even know you!"

"But I know you...and Emma." the woman had a sinister smile on her face now.

"Emma? Don't you hurt her."

Now the woman was laughing. "Oh trust me...I won't hurt her...I might hurt you though."

"Why?"

"Follow me...then we'll talk."

"How do you know I won't just run away?"

"Because you're curious about me...and I have this." she pulled out a gun. "Now start walking...Madame Mayor..."

Regina did as she was told and about fifteen minutes later, they arrived at a cabin.

"Sit...Now, I said I'd tell you a story. You should probably get comfy Madame Mayor."

SWAN QUEEN

_Eight years ago._

_Emma had finished studying early to go home to her girlfriend of two years, it was their anniversary today so Emma thought she'd treat them to some Chinese food._

_She picked up the food and began driving back home in her little yellow bug._

_Emma walked in and could not believe what she saw._

_Her girlfriend. With some girl from school. Making out. On _her couch_. Half naked._

_"Lily?" Emma breathed._

_Lily pulled back quickly. "Emma! What..what are you doing home so early?"_

_"I finished studying early and brought food...y'know for our fucking two year anniversary!"_

_"Emma let me explain!"_

_"No!" Emma pointed to Lily, "You shut up and you," she pointed to the girl, "get the _fuck_ out of my apartment." when the girl didn't move Emma yelled, "NOW!" and the girl ran off._

_"Emma-" Lily tried, but Emma cut her off._

_"Get out."_

_"What? Baby come on you don't have to do this." she went to grab Emma's arm but the blonde just shrugged her off._

_"Don't call me that...and don't fucking touch me. And I said. Get. Out. Now Lily."_

_"Em-"_

_"GET OUT!"_

_Lily jumped slightly and walked out after saying, "We'll work this out baby. I know we will."_

_Emma said nothing._

SWAN QUEEN

"We never did work things out...and now Emma is here. With you. And your brat."

"Don't you _dare _talk abou-"

Lily got up and pulled a knife to Regina's throat. "You were saying?" Regina just stilled staring ahead. "That's what I thought. Now. I'm going to go talk to Emma..and you..." she slid the cold knife down Regina's face and the victim just tried to close her eyes and pretend it was Emma caressing her cheek. "are going to stay here and be a good little mayor right?"

Regina nodded slowly.

"Good girl." Lily looked at Regina in thought...then pulled the older woman's sleeve up. "Maybe just one for the road..." and she made a small cut in Regina's bicep, she winced slightly but tried to hide it so as to not make Lily hurt her more. Lily just laughed. "See you later...dear."

When she heard the door slam, Regina began to cry. _Emma...help me...please._

SWAN QUEEN

Emma sat in Granny's with a hot coco and cinnamon, Ruby on one side of her, holding her, and Mary Margaret opposite her holding one of her hands.

"This is all my fault..." she whispered.

"No Emma it is not!" Ruby told her firmly.

"Yes it is." came Kathryn's voice from the door.

"Kathryn I-"

"No. You don't speak." Emma got up out of the booth and Kathryn stormed toward her so they were face to face. "If you weren't such a _fucking_ idiot, my _best friend_ wouldn't be out there hurt or...or worse and if her little boy, who is with my brother right now begging and crying for his mother, ends up without a mother and I lose my sister I...I don't know what either of us will do..." Kathryn properly broke down then, she fell crying to the floor, and Ruby was the first to help her.

Kat gripped onto the tall brunette as if her life depended on it. Ruby picked her up bridal style and took her into the back room to comfort her.

Ruby carried Kathryn to the couch and just lay with her, stroking her hair and holding her close while she cried.

Back in the diner, Emma was crying into her coco when she heard the door open, she looked up and couldn't believe who she saw.

"Lily?"

Lily looked to Emma 'shocked', "Emma?"

"Hey."

"Hi..oh my God Em...are you crying? What's going on?"

"I just uh...had an argument with my girlfriend and...now I can't find her.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!"

"Emma!" MM called over, "I'm going to head home, I have work tomorrow."

"Okay, yeah sure. I'm gonna hang out here for a bit. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay Em."

"So,"Emma began, "you wanna sit?"

SWAN QUEEN

"So, tell me, what's your girlfriend like?" Lily asked.

"She...she's amazing. Her name's Regina, she's the mayor. She's strict but still very fun and funny...and smart...and gorgeous...and her eyes? God don't even get me started on those damn brown eyes...she also has a son."

"A son huh?" Lily was actually _very_ disinterested.

"Yeah. Henry. He's three. He's amazing...so adorable and smart and funny. And so so sweet."

Lily yawned. _Okay I'm tired and this is getting boring._

"Oh sorry," Emma suddenly said, "You must be tired, you can uh..come back to my place and sleep on my couch if you want."

Then Lily's eyes lit up. "Sure! I..mean thanks!"

SWAN QUEEN

It had been a week since Emma had seen Regina. Henry ran to her door one night. Demanding that he see his momma. Emma, Kathryn, Mary Margaret and David comforted the poor boy until he fell asleep. Lily was slowly getting more and more guilty. Today though, she had a breakthrough, all because of what she heard Emma say to Ruby.

"I just...I thought we'd be together forever y'know? I was gonna...I was gonna go looking for a ring. And ask her if, after we were married, I could...adopt Henry and be his other mother and maybe have kids of our own someday." Emma said shakily.

"We _will_ find her Em. You and Regina _will_ have all that." Ruby told her with certainty.

"I dunno Rubes."

"Emma...Look I lost Kat but...I still have faith that I'll find her again."

"But Kathryn is not missing Ruby! It's completely different!"

"Emma?" Lily said in a small voice.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to come with me." she told Emma tears welling up.

"Lily? What's going on?" the blonde asked worried.

"Just...come with me? Please?"

"Okay."

SWAN QUEEN

Lily drove Emma to the edge of the forest.

"What the hell are we doing here Lily?"

"Just...just follow me."

"Fine."

When they reached the cabin Emma asked, "Okay Lily, that's it what the _hell_ is this?"

"You'll see. First I just want you to know that I'm sorry...and I think I need help."

"What-"

"Just...go."

Emma opened the door and thought she was dreaming when she saw what, or rather who, was inside the cabin.

"Regina?" she breathed.

She ran over to Regina and untied her. _I'll deal with Lily later._

Emma had seen that Regina had fainted and shook her gently to wake her.

Regina groaned as she slowly came to. "Emma..."

SWAN QUEEN

Okay peoples! Gonna have to leave it there because I am soooooooo tired :( sowee!

Hope you enjoyed!

Shout out to ducky! - _MickeyShells23_

Tumblr - _anotherevilregal21_

Instagram - AnotherEvilRegal

See you later peeps! C (Puppy xD :3)


	17. Chapter 15

Author's Note

Sorry I haven't been updating recently I have just been super busy so haven't really had the time...I am however very tired from my hectic week so this won't be a very long chapter...sowee!

So anyways, I hope you enjoy and thanks again to my Ducky for the awesome support!

I love you all!

SWAN QUEEN

_Previously_

_Emma opened the door and thought she was dreaming when she saw what, or rather who, was inside the cabin._

_"Regina?" she breathed._

_She ran over to Regina and untied her. I'll deal with Lily later._

_Emma had seen that Regina had fainted and shook her gently to wake her._

_Regina groaned as she slowly came to. "Emma..."_

SWAN QUEEN

Present

Emma could see that Regina had definitely lost weight over the last week...

_Lily's been starving her..._she thought.

The blonde turned slowly to look at Lily...well, glare at her.

"Lily...why the hell would you do this..."

"I just...I missed you...and when I heard you moved here I..I looked for you. Then I heard you had a girlfriend,"Lily spat out the word, "and I...I just had to get you back Em...I love you."

"No Lily...you don't. You think you do but you don't." Emma heard a thud and turned swiftly to see Regina had fainted again. "Regina!"

Emma rushed to her girlfriend...calling Kathryn to tell her to call the cops and get Regina's bed ready for her coming home.

"Emma." came a whisper from Lily, "You...please don't call the cops...I'll go. I'll leave you and Regina be...I promise."

Emma sighed, "Lily..I'm not just gonna let you run off when...when I don't trust you. How do I know you're not lying?"

"I-" Emma cut her off.

"Lily just...just take your punishment...please."

Lily just sighed and sat on a chair in the corner.

SWAN QUEEN

Carrying Regina through her front door, Emma heard Henry sprinting to meet them at the door.

"Emma! You got my momma!?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah kid," Emma told him, "but you gotta be queit okay? Momma needs some rest. I'm gonna take her up to bed."

"Okay Emma! I help!" and he ran upstairs, something he _knew_ his mother wouldn't let him do, and sat on the edge of Regina's bed.

After laying Regina down on her bed, Emma looked to Henry, "Listen Henry, your momma hasn't had the best week...so why don't you go to bed and we can see her tomorrow?"

"Ummm," the boy's face scrunched in thought, "Okay Emma...but you stay here and take care of momma too?"

Emma smiled and ruffled Henry's hair, "Of course kid."

After putting Henry to bed, Emma went to fill Kathryn in on what happened.

"Lily...she kidnapped Regina."

Kathryn looked so mad...Emma could've sworn she saw _actual_ steam coming from the other blonde's ears.

She stood up violently and said. "_She what?!_ Emma I swear to God I wi-"

"Will do nothing because that's not what your best friend would want..._right_?" Emma thought it'd be best if she finished the sentence instead.

Kathryn sighed, frustrated, "She has changed a lot since we were kids... I guess you're right..." the blonde sighed again and sat back down. "So what _are_ we going to do about Lily?"

"Ruby took her to the station...I dunno...Regina's mayor so I guess she gets to decide."

Kathryn just hummed, her thoughts going back to Ruby when her name was mentioned.

SWAN QUEEN

_Two nights ago_

_Kathryn had just put Henry to bed when she heard a knock at the door._

_When she opened the door...she couldn't believe who had the nerve to be there._

_Ruby Lucas._

_"Hey Kat..."_

_"Ruby? What are you doing here?"_

_"I uh...I heard about Regina and I...I wanted to make sure you were okay..."_

_"Yeah well...I miss her and I'm worried sick about her so...there."_

_"Come on Kathryn...don't be like this." Ruby tried._

_"Be like what Ruby? Perfectly reasonable?" Kathryn whispered harshly, not wanting to wake Henry, who hadn't gotten a good nights sleep since his mother went missing._

_"You know what Kat? I actually came over to apologise but if you're gonna be a bitch about it then maybe I shouldn't bother..."_

_Kat sighed when she saw the brunette turn to walk away, "Ruby...wait."_

_Ruby stopped but didn't turn around._

_Then...she turned and walked purposely over to the blonde...then kissed her...then they made their way to the spare room...then they fucked._

_All._

_Night._

_Long._

_And again, when Kathryn woke up...Ruby was gone. Again._

_So, until Henry woke up, Kathryn spent her morning sobbing into her pillow._

_Henry waddled through and held her while he whispered, "It's okay aunty Kat...I miss momma too but...Emma gonna find her and bring her back home..."_

SWAN QUEEN

Cora had no clue Regina went missing as she was gone when it happened...but now...Cora _and_ Regina's father were there.

When Emma answered the door that morning, she guessed it'd be Kathryn or something but...Regina's mom and dad?

_Regina...please wake up..._Emma thought when she let them in.

Emma had explained what had happened the previous week and Henry Sr insisted he go and check on his daughter.

"Of course Mr Mills but...Regina was starved for a week...the hospital gave us some meds to help but...she's barely moved since I got her home..."

"She is still my daughter...I'm going up there."

"Of course. Mrs Mills would you...like to come see Regina?"

Cora sighed, "I suppose, if I must."

_I _really_ wanna knock this bitch out..._Emma thought.

When they reached Regina's room, she was actually awake.

"Regina!" Emma shouted and ran to hug the brunette...but said brunette had different plans and, not realising her parents were there, passionately kissed Emma.

They two jumped apart as though they heard a gun shot when they heard Henry Sr clear his throat.

"Mother, Daddy! What a lovely surprise!" Regina glared at her girlfriend as if to say _you could've told me!_

While Emma just looked at her aplogeticaly with a blush on her face.

SWAN QUEEN

Across town, Lily had been watching someone...a beautiful brunette who she had never seen before...the woman was staggering around Main Street with a bottle of wine in her hand...Lily wanted to help her but...she was told never to approach anyone in Storybrooke and leave and never return...she was going to leave...maybe find some proffesional help in New York or Boston...but she had to find out who this mysterious woman was...so she kept following her.

SWAN QUEEN

Author's Note 2

Soooooooooooo...who is this woman?

Ducky...I think you know but..shhh! xD

Reviews etc are HUGELY appreciated!

I love you all and I hope you enjoyed!

Ducky - _MickeyShells23_

Tumblr - _anotherevilregal21_

Instagram - _AnotherEvilRegal_


	18. Chapter 16

Author's Note

So peeps, what do Regina's parents want...?

Who was the mysterious brunette staggering down Main Street...?

Will Emma knock Cora out...?

Will Kathryn and Ruby be okay...?

Will everything be okay like Henry says...?

You'll just have to keep reading to find out won't you? :)

Anyways! Thanks again for your continued support and love!

I love you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

SWAN QUEEN

"Daddy...mother...could you maybe...uh-"

"Stop stuttering Regina!" Cora snapped.

Emma went to stop Cora from talking to Regina like that, but, when she moved forward slightly, Regina stopped her by placing her hand on her girlfriends arm.

"Sorry mother...could you please give Emma and I a moment?"

Her mother opened her mouth to reply, but Henry Sr cut her off, "Of course dear, come Cora, let's wait downstairs."

With an irritated sigh, Cora reluctently let her husband lead her downstairs.

"How are you feeling?" Emma asked Regina.

"...Hungry." They shared a laugh.

"Emma..."

"Regina..."

They said at the same time, Emma laughed nervously, "You first."

"I...Emma...why wouldn't you listen to me?"

"I panicked...I saw Dani and how...how excited Henry was when he saw her...so I panicked because I thought you were gonna leave me and be happy families with her and Henry."

"Emma..." Regina sighed.

"Look I know what I did was stupid...I didn't _want_ to run but...it's just what I do when I'm scared."

"Emma, Dani's just staying here until she gets back on her feet. Her mother died and she went off the rails, so I said she could stay as long as she needed t-" she cut herself off when she had a thought.

"Regina? What's wrong?"

"Emma...where _is_ Dani?"

It was then they heard the doorbell.

Regina answered...and there she was...Dani.

Drunk.

With a beer bottle in hand.

Regina sighed when she saw her. "Dani..."

"Hey Regina! I missed you! Where've you been?!" the drunk woman exclaimed, making massive hand gestures.

"Dani are you...are you drunk?"

"Nah...course not!" there was a brief pause before Dani continued, "Okay maybe a little."

Regina scoffed before saying, "Wait here."

She closed the door slightly and went to Emma.

"Regina, what's going on? Your parents...well more your dad, are worried."

"It..ugh it's Dani. She's at the door...drunk."

"What?! She's fucking drunk?! Here?! What if Henry was here?! What i-"

Regina cut off her rambling with a kiss, "Better?"

"...Yes."

"Good. Now I am going to deal with Dani, you...get to know my parents."

Emma huffed, "But..your mom _hates_ me."

"My mother does not _hate _you...she just...hates that you're a woman."

"_So_ much better 'Gina."

"Would you just go!" Regina's voice dropped to her very sexy husky one, "I promise to make it up to you later..." the brunette said as she slowly ran her index finger up and down Emma's arm.

"I...uh...okay. I uh...I'll just-" Emma tripped as she tried to back away.

Regina just chuckled at her girlfriends' sillyness and went back to the door to deal with Dani.

"Hey! You're back!" Dani staggered back up to the door to greet Regina.

Regina just sighed, "Danielle what...what happened?"

"You...you got mad at me. Said I ruined everything. This is all my fault."

Now Regina felt guilty.

"Dani you...you didn't ruin everything I just...I care about Emma so very much and when we fight it...it hurts me."

"I'm sorry Regina. I didn't mean to cause any trouble I just...I was in a bad way before I came to Storybrooke and...after my mom died, all I could think about was you and, and running back to you and...spending the rest of our lives together...but when I saw you with Emma, and how much she cared about you, all of that changed! I realised that...all I want, all I _ever_ wanted, was for you to be happy Regina."

Regina was stunned to silence.

"Regina?"

"Yes Dani?"

"I...I think I need help. Like therapy or something."

Regina pulled Danielle into a hug, "It'll be okay Danielle, I'll help you...I'll get you some help I promise."

SWAN QUEEN

Regina told Dani to wait outside while she went to tell Emma she was taking her to Granny's to sober up.

Emma, of course, said she'd go to, but Regina told her to stay with her parents. When Emma kept whining and pouting like a little puppy or child, Regina gave her a very passionate kiss...that got the blonde to agree to stay.

At Granny's Regina ordered Dani a cheeseburger, to soak up the alcohol, and a coffee, to wake her up.

"Thank you Regina...you didn't have to do this."

"Dani, we may not be together anymore but...I'll always care for you and love you."

"Same here but...you still didn't have to do this."

"That's enough Danielle." Regina told her in her best mayoral voice.

The rest of the meal was somewhat silent. They mostly talked about Henry and how he was doing, but when it was time to go, Regina realised something _very_ important.

Her mother was visiting.

Her mother who made Dani, the love of Regina's life at the time, fake her death, and move away.

Regina quietly snuck Danielle to the bathroom so she could shower and change to get rid of the horrible smell of alcohol still coming from her.

After showering and changing, Dani texted Regina to let her know she was done, luckily the mayor had a bathroom downstairs her parents could use while Dani was showering.

Regina excused herself to collect Dani and try to get her out the house before her mother ever knew she was there.

But Cora Mills was anything but stupid.

She knew something was up and had to make sure her daughter was okay.

Regina started to panic when she heard Emma call, "no Mrs Mills I'm sure Regina's fine!"

"Regina? What's going on? Who's that?"

Dani and Regina slowly turned, and Emma almost burst out laughing at Cora's reaction to seeing the supposedly dead woman.

"Regina...what the hell is _she_ doing here?"

Dani spoke for herself. "My mother died Cora...you've got nothing on me anymore. So I came back."

"Whatever for dear?"

"To make sure Regina was okay, and, thanks to Emma, she is."

Emma and Dani looked to each other and nodded.

"Well then you have no oth-"

Regina spoke up now, "That is _enough_, both of you. Mother, Dani has been in a bad way since her mother died so _I_ am going to help her. Dani, I know you don't like my mother but...for _me_ could you two please at least _try_ to get along?"

"I suppose." Cora huffed.

Danielle just shrugged.

"Thank you. Now, I'm going to call Kathryn to bring Henry home and we are all going to have a lovely family dinner...understood?"

Everyone nodded, Emma blushing and fidgeting slightly.

_God she's so sexy when she bosses people around..._the blonde thought.

SWAN QUEEN

(A/N - The rest of this chapter was done by my ducky!)

"Emma..." Regina called out as she walked into the master bedroom.

"In here, in the bathroom!" "I'm gonna jump in the shower, babe!" Emma said loud enough for Regina to hear her but not loud enough to wake anyone in the house that may be sleeping.

"Okay, mi carino, I'll be waiting for you!" Regina once again called out.

Regina then sighed and began undressing, slowly removing her clothing, and was so lost in her thoughts about everything that had happened. Once stripped down to her black bra and matching lacy panties, Regina lit some apple scented candles around the room to set the mood, and hopefully relax her as well. Regina began to think about how crazy things had become those few last weeks, being kidnap by Lily and threatened to an inch of her life, and then Dani showing up and throwing off her relationship with Emma. She remembered the fear she felt as she thought about how she was going to die, how much she loved Henry and Emma, and how much her little prince needed her. Regina also thought of her fight with Emma about Dani and how she never wanted to lose Emma. Dani was once the love of her life, in a life before Henry and Emma, but Regina realized that Dani wasn't strong enough to stand up for herself and much less stand up to Cora about their relationship. Although, she knew that Dani would always have a small place in her heart, Regina could only ever really love someone who will be strong enough to fight for her and their relationship regardless of anything that might happen. And Emma is that person. Emma has proven that no matter what happens, she will always fight for Regina and their love.

"Baby...?" Emma called out to Regina as she walks into the bedroom and sees Regina sitting on the edge of the bed lost in deep thought.

"Hmmm?" Regina responded as she was brought back to the present by Emma cupping her right cheek and staring into Regina's brown swirling depths.

"Are you okay, babe?" Emma asked with a sweet and caring sincerity that Regina had never experienced ever before in her life.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine dear." Regina said with a small smile as she leaned into Emma's loving touch.

"Okay, and wow!" "Did you do all this while I was in the shower?" Emma asked the brunette as she surveyed the room and saw the apple scented candles that were lit all around the room.

"Yes, I thought we could use them to relax a little." "As you know, we have had a rough couple of weeks, having Lily and Dani turning our worlds up side down..." "and with everything that happened, I just thought that it'd be nice, really..." Regina said as she pulled Emma to sit next to her.

Emma took Regina into her arms and laid them both down on to the bed as she scooted backwards. Emma then ran her hand through her girlfriend's brunette locks and sighed as she felt the other woman bury her face into her neck kissed the sensitive skin there.

"I know that we haven't really talked and I get that we gone through hell these last few weeks..." "We haven't had the time to talk nor made time, really..." "And I know you made a promise to make it up to me but I want, no, I NEED us to talk." Emma told Regina as she tighten her arms around the mayor.

"Wait, are you..." "Do you want to end our relationship?" Regina said with alarm and tears springing into her eyes.

"No, god, no baby!" "I love you so much, Regina!" "You and Henry are my world!" "I could never leave you, either of you!" "What made you think that I'd want to end our relationship, when Henry and I just got you back?!" Emma asked as she sat up and pulled the brunette woman onto her lap.

"Well, you said you wanted to talk..." "and that usually means that someone wants to break up." Regina said as she laid her head on Emma's strong shoulder.

"Baby, no, I don't want to break up!" "I just want to talk, I need to know how you are really feeling, and if you are recuperating from everything that happened when Lily kidnapped you." The blonde says as she sighs and pulls her girlfriend closer.

"I'm fine, I'm a little afraid that Lily is still out there, and just waiting to take me and Henry away from you." "I'm afraid that she'll want to hurt not only me, but hurt Henry as well." "I'm just filled with all these uncertainties and I haven't really had the time to process anything." "I just know that I'm so grateful that you found me in time, that you never gave up on me, and love me enough to always make sure I get back to you and Henry." Regina basically whispered as she grew emotionally drained.

"I know that I appear to always be strong, in charge, and always in control but Emma..." "when I'm with you, I can be fragile and vulnerable, and not have to worry about you wanting to use it against me." Regina continued to whisper as Emma nuzzled her neck and left sweet chaste kisses there.

"Do you know how much I love you Regina Mills?" "How much I love and adore you and your amazing son?!" "There are no words to even begin to describe what I feel for you and how much I love you and Henry." "I know things have been crazy lately, I also know that I could have handled things with Dani more maturely, and I could have tried to make an effort to hear you out." "But I was so worried that you were just going to get back together with Dani and make a family with her and Henry." "So I panicked, I freaked out, and acted immaturely about the situation when I should have been the bigger person." Emma explained her point of view of the mess with Dani.

"I love you and only you." "Yes, Dani did mean something to me, and she will always have a special place in my heart." "But I will always love you and Henry the most, you two are my world, and even though we both messed up in the Dani situation..." "I could never leave you Emma." The brunette assured the blonde that held her.

"I love you too!" "I'm also sorry my ex-girlfriend kidnapped you and threatened your life." "Lily, isn't crazy, she's just really intense, and needs help." "I know that you're afraid for yourself and most importantly Henry, but I can assure you that Lily is getting the help she needs, and will staying away from us." "I'm not excusing her for what she did, but hopefully she can get some help, and we all can move pass this." The green eyed woman said as she took Regina's chin and made Regina look at her. Emma then leaned in and placed a chaste kiss upon her lover's plump lips.

"Okay, so what do you want to do now?" Regina asked with a small smile gracing her face.

"I know that you wanted to show me how much you love me but can we just sleep tonight?" "I know I'm exhausted and you must be even more exhausted than I am, so how about I blow out these candles, and we can get some sleep." "We both can show each other how much we love each other in the morning." Emma said with a yawn and sleepy green eyes.

"Okay, that sounds good, thank you dear." Regina responded with a yawn of her own and got off of Emma's lap so that Emma could blow out the candles that were filling the room with a delectable apple scent. Emma blew out the candles and got into bed beside Regina.

"Good night baby, I love you so much, you and Henry!" Emma said as she wrapped Regina in her arms, placing a chaste kiss on the brunette's soft and smooth shoulder.

"Good night babe, I love you too!" Regina whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

SWAN QUEEN

Sunlight streamed through the curtains waking Regina, she felt naked from the waist up, but was covered from the waist down. She also felt a pleasant sensation rippling through her entire being as she realized what was happening. Emma was under the covers, giving her the most pleasure she had in the last two weeks.

"Oh god!" Regina almost screamed but remembered that her parents and son were still sleeping in the house.

"Shhh, you'll wake up the whole house, and then I'll have to stop!" Emma whispered to quiet the brunette down. Regina just pulled Emma closer to where she needed her the most.

"Shut up and get back to work!" The brown eyed beauty said with her eyes rolling into the back of her head as Emma continued trying to make her girlfriend cum.

"Yes, just like that!" "Almost there, just a little more, I need more baby!" Regina breathed heavily.

Emma swirled her tongue inside her girlfriend as she rubbed her clit in tight small circles. Then decided to suck Regina's little bundle of nerves into her mouth and thrusted a single finger into Regina.

"Ahhh, more, please?" Regina plead as rocked her hips towards Emma. Gripping the sheets until her knuckles turned white, Regina arched her back as her orgasm began to build, she was so close.

"Emma hummed and then sucked harshly at Regina's little bundle of nerves, then added another finger into Regina, curling her fingers to hit that spongy spot of flesh that drove Regina crazy. Regina tighten around Emma's fingers as she finally came, wanting to help her girlfriend ride out her orgasm, Emma kept pumping her digits in and out of Regina while sucking and humming around her clit.

"Damn." Regina said breathlessly as she slowly rocked her hips towards Emma riding out the last waves of her orgasm. As she finally came down, Emma kissed her way up and placed a sweet kiss her lips, Regina tasting herself upon Emma' s thin pink lips.

"Good morning beautiful." Emma said as she lowered herself to lay her head on Regina's flat tummy placing another kiss there.

"Good morning darling." "What a pleasant way to wake in the morning." Regina responded to Emma as she ran her fingers through Emma's hair making Emma hum in appreciation.

"Hmm, I thought you'd enjoy being woken up this way." Emma mumbled on her girlfriend's tummy.

"Ohhh, I did baby..." "Thank you" "Now, I do believe it's your turn..." Regina purred as she pulled Emma up for a kiss and flipped them over so that she was on top.

Just as Emma was about to moan, Henry began banging on the door.

"Momma!" "Emma!" "Opwen the door, pwease?!" "I hears a kitty in dere and he sounds weally hurt!" Henry yelled over the door.

"Sorry dear, it seems that I'll have to show my appreciation later when my parents take Henry out to the park today as they said they would do during dinner." Regina said in response to Henry's banging and yelling at the door.

Emma just groaned and slowly exhaled.

"Okay, let's get dress, don't wanna scar the kid for life..." "He already thinks that what he heard earlier was a dying cat in our room..." Emma said as she pulled on her boxers and tank top and Regina pulled on her underwear and one of Emma's shirts that was bigger on her smaller frame.

"Hey, I resent that remark!" "Keep talking and I won't play with your kitty!" Regina sassed as she walked towards then door and opened it and finally let Henry in.

"Good morning momma and Emma, did you hear the hurt kitty, because it was making some loud noises eawlier?" Henry said with wide innocent eyes and a concerned look on his little face.

Emma just chuckled to herself and Regina just glared at Emma just daring her to say anything. For Emma to hear Henry describe Regina's passionate moaning sound like a hurt cat almost made up for Henry interrupting their alone time.

Regina just pulled on her robe and headed down stairs to start on making breakfast for everyone. Leaving Emma to explain to Henry what he heard earlier that morning.

"Hey bubs, there wasn't cat in here, it was just your momma making those noises." "She was having a really bad leg cramp so I tried to help her by massaging it out, but it only hurt her more, so she just had to stretch it out , and hoped it went away." Emma said as she got up from her side of the bed and went to pick up Henry from the floor.

"Okay, so is my momma feeling better?" Henry asked innocently.

"Oh, yeah, she's feeling better!" Emma said with a smile and a quiet chuckle as they descended the stairs.

SWAN QUEEN

Author's Note 2

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it was a little late but my life is...unpredictable at the moment so I hope you all understand.

Thank you all so much for the continued love and support!

Reviews etc are HUGELY appreciated!

I love you all and I hope you enjoyed!

Ducky - _MickeyShells23_

Tumblr _\- anotherevilregal21_

Instagram _\- AnotherEvilRegal_


	19. WWT Chap17

Author's Note

Bit of an early updtae but I got bored and decided to write soooo yeah...

Might be a little short but we'll see I guess...

I love you all and thank you for the continued love and support!

Let's get on with the show then!

SWAN QUEEN

After their conversation last night, Emma and Regina were feeling better than they had in a long time.

They walked downstairs and were greeted by Regina's parents.

Of course, it was only her father that addressed them.

"Regina! Good morning dear, how are you feeling?" he asked as he embraced his daughter, Cora was just sat reading a newspaper.

"I'm fine daddy. I had a good nights sleep and feel...amazing." Regina breathed.

"I'm glad to hear it. I made breakfast." Henry told them as he pulled out a chair for his daughter to sit in.

"Oh dad you, you didn't have to do that."

"Well Henry was awake anyway so I thought why not. Besides, aren't I allowed to do anything nice for my daughter?"

Cora decided to pipe up now, "Oh Regina leave him be, better having him doing something other than getting on my nerves."

Emma had had enough. "Okay that's it!" she exclaimed as she banged a fist on the table and stood up.

"Emma," Regina whispered, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I've had enough of this Regina." the blonde turned to Cora, "I have had _enough_ of the way you treat Regina and Henry, they are your _husband and daughter_! You should have more respect for them and I have kept my mouth shut since you got here because that's what Regina wanted. She said that's just how you are and, I'll admit, at first I thought you were maybe just having a bad day or something but now? Now I see that you really are just a total bitch to your own family. You lady have got some serious issues and what I don't understand is why!? You're wealthy, married to a good man, you have a beautiful daughter and grandson, both of which are very happy...or...at least I hope they are..." Emma looked to Regina who just smiled and nodded through the tears welling up. "What more could you possibly want or need? Do you know what I'd give to have a life like yours? To have an amazing family who were happy? You better step up and be a real mother and wife...or you stay out of Regina's life. Because if you keep disrespecting her like this...then I swear to god I _will_ have to knock you down a notch." Emma finished, breathing fast and heavily.

Cora started clapping..._clapping_.

Everyone, including little Henry who didn't really know what was going on, stared in amazement.

Cora got up, walked over to Emma, placed a gentle hand to her cheek, looked to her daughter and said, "No one has ever spoken to me like that...finally someone strong enough to love and protect and care for you and my little prince..." Regina was crying now, "This ones a keeper Regina...don't fuck it up." Cora finished by playfully slapping Emma's cheek.

Everyone began to laugh and little Henry spoke up, "Wow Emma...Grandma weally likes you."

Then big Henry, "I know Jr...damn...Cora's never like anyone that Regina's been with...friends included."

Now Regina, "I know I'm not stupid but...you like Emma?! Seriously mother?! Oh my god!"

Emma's turn to speak while she stood smiling and blinking sheepishly, "I uh...I know that I'm not the smartest person in the world but...I'm definitely not stupid enough to leave Henry and Regina now...I love them...they...they're the family I always wanted."

"Oh Emma..." Regina breathed as she walked over to Emma and passionately and lovingly kissed her. Henry Snr covered little Henry's eyes while he and Cora just smiled, looking to the couple affectionately. When they broke apart Regina continued, "I love you too."

Henry Jr ran over to them and Emma lifted him, "I love you Emma!"

Emma and Regina laughed, "I love you too kid."

The family spent the rest of the day together, down at the beach where Regina and Cora sunbathed, Henry Snr read a book and Emma and little Henry went swimming and chased each other around the sand.

When they went back home to Regina's Henry Snr and Emma got the barbeque going while mother and daughter drank wine and caught up on what each other had been doing. Henry Jr was playing in the garden, running around with his toy dragon and claiming to be the knight who saved everyone. Sometimes he ran too close to the BBQ and Regina and Emma panicked and told him he had to stay away or he'd get hurt. He kept going over there so eventually Emma told him that if he wanted to see what was going on he was to let either herself of his grandfather know so they could lift him so he wouldn't get hurt.

They were inturrepted when the doorbell went.

"I got it!" Emma exclaimed and ran round to the front to greet whoever it was.

It was Lily.

"Lily? What the _fuck_ are you still doing here? I told you to leave us alone."

"I know Emma and I'm sorry but...I just...there's this woman back at Granny's B&amp;B and every night she comes in drunk causing a fuss. I can sometimes get Granny of her back but...I think she's had enough."

Emma isntantly knew the woman Lily was talking about was Dani.

"I'll uh...I'll let Regina know...thanks Lily."

"You're welcome Emma."

Emma began to walk back towards the backyard.

"Emma?" came from Lily.

"Yeah?" Emma replied.

"Do you uh...do you know of any good...good therapists in town?"

"...There's Archie Hopper, why?"

"I wanna get help Emma. I _need_ help and...I wanna maybe help this drunk girl too so...so I wanna stay in town and get better and try to help this girl out."

_Lily has a crush on Dani..._Emma thought.

"Okay. Stay, go see Archie and help...this girl. But if you _ever_ harm my family again I swear to god Lily-"

"I know Emma." Lily cut Emma off, "I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. That's why I want help."

Emma nodded, "Good...I guess I'll just..see ya round then."

"Bye Emma."

When Emma went back to they backyard everyone was eating.

"Emma!" Regina exclaimed, "Who was at the door?"

Emma didn't want to ruin everyone's day so she replied, "I'll tell you later. Promise." and she gave Regina a sweet chaste kiss.

SWAN QUEEN

That night when Regina and Emma were lying in bed, after a family movie night per the two Henry's request, Regina asked Emma who it was at the door earlier.

"It was Lily."

Regina visibly paled.

"Don't worry, she didn't come to hurt anyone. In fact she asked me about a good therapist in town, but that's not the reason she came. Regina...Lily's been staying at Granny's and...she said that Dani's been going in every night drunk off her ass."

"No she...she said she'd stop she..."

"I'm sorry Regina."

"Are you sure it's Danielle?"

"The only other drunk in town is Leroy and...he has his own place."

"Danielle is not a drunk Emma." Regina snapped.

"I didn't mean it like that babe. I'm sorry." Emma said softly, hoping to calm Regina down.

"I know I just...I still care about her Emma and...to lose her again...for real this time it...it'd be too much for me to bare. Don't get me wrong I love you more than anything but-"

Emma cut her off, "Regina, I get that Dani'll always be a part of your life...she was your first love so I get that you still care about her. I'm not jealous anymore...well...not as much as before."

Regina chuckled.

"Oh, you think that's funny huh?"

Regina just nodded through her laughs.

"Okay...laugh it up. Let's see how funny you find this."

Emma jumped on her girlfriend and began tickling her all over.

"Emma no!" the brunette choked out, "Stop I...God Emma please!"

"Are you begging me to stop tickling you or are you begging me to fuck you?" Emma whispered huskily into Regina's ear, which sent jolts straight to the mayor's core.

"Well I was begging you to stop tickling me but...maybe now you should fuck me...y'know, since you brought it up and all."

They laughed and spent the rest of the night loving each other.

SWAN QUEEN

The next morning, the sun shone through the blinds and when Regina woke up, she was, of course, still naked from her and Emma's night of passion and was greeted with the beautiful sight that is Emma Swan.

She began placing small kisses down Emma's jaw, which woke the younger woman up.

"Mmm...morning." she groaned, her voice still slightly groggy.

"Good morning dear...sleep well?"

"After the night we had? You bet." they laughed and Emma pulled Regina on top of her, kissing her with everything she had.

They were interupted when Cora walked in...without knocking.

"Regina dear- oh."

Regina jumped off Emma as though she heard a gun shot, she pulled the covers onto herself and Emma.

"Mother! Haven't you heard of knocking?!" Regina exclaimed.

"Sorry dear but, I just wanted to let you know your father and I are taking Henry to Granny's for breakfast, our treat."

"Okay mother but, next time, leave a note!" while this was going on, Emma hid under the covers, trying to stifle her laughter.

"Sure thing dear, and Emma?"

Emma peeked her head up just enough to see her eyes.

"Try not to be too long with my daughter, we should be back within the next couple of hours, also, try not to be too loud since you're alone, I'd hate for the Regina to have to move because of noise complaints."

And with that, Cora was gone, and Emma released her laughter.

Regina slapped her arm, "It is _not_ funny Swan!"

Still laughing, Emma said, "It is funny babe...I'm sorry but...god your mom is so much more fun now!"

"Emma Swan if you don't stop laughing I swear-"

"What? You'll punish me?" Emma challenged, a sly smirk on her face.

"Maybe that's just what you need." Regina whispered huskily, nibbling on her girlfriend's earlobe.

Emma just moaned.

SWAN QUEEN

Author's Note 2

Sorry for not adding the smut, I wanted this to be more of a fluffy than smutty chapter.

Regardless I hope you all enjoyed!

Thank you all so much for the continued love and support!

Reviews etc are HUGELY appreciated!

I love you all and I hope you enjoyed!

Ducky - _MickeyShells23_

Tumblr - _anotherevilregal21_

Instagram - _AnotherEvilRegal_


	20. Chapter 18

Author's Note

Sorry for the long wait peeps...answer to why it took so long...life xD

Anyways I hope you're all still enjoying the story!

I honestly don't have a plan for this at all so I have no idea when and how I will end this fic so...yeah bear with me xD

I love you all and thank you for the continued love and support!

On with the show!

SWAN QUEEN

Emma and Regina spent the next 2 hours fucking and making love, they then decided that it was time to get up and get ready before Henry and Regina's parents got home.

Regina was making bacon and pancakes for herself and Emma when she was interrupted by strong arms circling her waist.

"Hey babe, this smells great." Emma whispered in Regina's ear softly.

Regina chuckled slightly, "It's just bacon and pancakes dear, nothing special."

Emma hummed and said, "I meant you, not the food...although the food does smell great babe."

"Thank you dear."

Emma sat down at the dining table and released her laughter she had been holding.

Regina looked at her and frowned, "What?"

Still laughing, Emma replied, "I can't believe your mother walked in on us this morning!"

Regina hit the blonde with a dish towel, "That is _not_ funny Emma! What if that was Henry and not my mother?!"

Rubbing her now sore forearm Emma said, "Oh please, Henry totally would've knocked Regina."

"Not if there was an emergency!"

The blonde walked over to her girlfriend, grabbed her arms and said, "Regina, if it _was_ Henry at the door instead of Cora, he probably would have thought we were...I dunno wrestling or something!"

"That doesn't change the fact that he might have saw us both naked Emma!"

"_Might_ have Regina! _Might_ have seen us but he didn't!" Emma exclaimed, "But...I guess you're right," she sighed, "maybe we should start putting at least some underwear on before we go to sleep after we...y'know."

The brunette kissed Emma's blushing red cheek, "Thank you Emma. It's about time you learned I am _always_ right."

Emma laughed, "Always huh?"

"Yes."

SWAN QUEEN

Emma and Regina had gone from watching TV while waiting for Cora, Henry Jr and Big Henry getting home to making out while waiting for them.

They were interrupted by the front door slamming shut and hearing Cora yell, "Henry! Don't go upstairs, let me go first!"

Emma laughed while Regina just blushed and walked out of the living room.

"No need mother, we're right here."

"Momma!" Henry ran into his mothers arms.

Regina just barely caught Henry as he came crashing into her arms, "Hi baby!"

"Momma! We went to Granny's for breakfast and, and when I went to the bathroom, I saw Miss Ruby and Aunt Kat kissing!"

Regina looked pointedly at her mother, "You did, did you?"

"Yup! I was gonna say hi but they looked really happy!"

Regina looked towards Emma, "Emma, could you take Henry and go play for a bit please, I think I'm going to give my dear friend Kathryn a visit."

"Sure but uh...you're not gonna do anything stupid right?"

"Of course not, I just want to make sure Kat knows what she's doing."

SWAN QUEEN

When Kathryn answered her front door she didn't really expect it to be Regina at the door, Regina always, _always_, called before she came over.

"Regina! What uh...what're you doing here? You usually call before coming over."

"Yes well, I came over for a very important reason."

"Is everything alright? Is Henry okay? Are _you_ okay?"

"We're all fine Kat, it's _you_ I'm worried about."

Kathryn raised an eyebrow.

"My son tells me that you were kissing Ruby this morning at the diner."

"Oh god...you'd better come in."

SWAN QUEEN

After taking Regina to the living room and getting them both some ice tea, Kathyrn began to give her friend the answers she was looking for.

"So I suppose you're wondering what happened last night?" the blonde asked hesitantly.

Regina sighed, "Kat I just don't want you to get hurt again. You are my best friend and I know that all of this is your business but...I can't stand to see you get hurt like that again."

"I know Regina but...I know what I'm doing. I'm not going to let myself get hurt again."

"As long as you're sure...So what _did_ happen last night?"

"Well..."

SWAN QUEEN

(A/N this Kathryn and Ruby part was writen by my ducky! Enjoy! Oh I also decided to put this into italics since it is basically a flashback.)

_Hearing her tummy grumble Kathryn decide to satiate her hunger and head to the diner for a quick dinner. She quickly change into my favorite baby pink floral skirt, a simple white v-neck, and a pink cardigan with matching flats. Kat grabs my purse and head off walking to the diner. It's been about a week since she's seen Ruby. She don't know if we can keep going back and forth with wanting to be together and just fooling around. Kat knows she loves her, she knows Ruby loves her, but Ruby really hurt Kathryn when we first broke up and then again when she left her the next morning after making love to her the night before. Kat sighs as she sees that I'm just a block away from the diner. Hopefully it'll be granny working the register and not Ruby since Kathryn doesn't feel like having another emotionally draining conversation. _I'll just get my dinner to go and head back home to eat and finally get some well deserved sleep. _She thought as she finally approached the diner. She took a deep breath, and pulled the door open. Kat walks in and quickly see Ruby with a smile on her face that fades and turns into a hurt look as I dart over to granny to order my dinner to go. _

_"Good evening granny, how are you? " Kat says with a small smile before she makes her order. _

_Granny gives Kat a wide grin and replies in a sweet tone "Hello Kitty Kat, I haven't seen you around in a while, I'm fine but how are you dear?" "I've missed having you around and you getting my crazy and bone headed grandpup out of the diner and B&amp;B... You know Ruby hasn't been the same since you two broke things off... I know it's none of my business but she really does love you... So much that she mopes around if she's not working... So she's been over working herself these days..." "But I'm sure you didn't come here to listen to an old wolf talk about her mopey grandpup, what can I get you Kitty Kat, the usual?" Granny finishes with a smile. _

_"Uhh, yes, please?" Kat asks with a hopeful smile now hearing about how much Ruby actually missed her. _

_"Okay, and that will be to go?" Granny asked with a raised brow._

_"Yes ma'am!" Kat answers just as she hears the bell ring as the door is opened and Billy the mechanic steps into the diner. _

_Billy sits down in Ruby's section and smirks as he sees Ruby coming towards him to take his order. This is his chance to ask the sexy waitress out and hopefully get lucky. But he hopes that she's a good of a fuck as she looks if her style of clothing is anything to go by._

_"Hey sexy, what are you doing after visiting work? Billy said with a leer. _

_"Not you, that's for damn sure, so please order something and go!" Ruby said with a sneer, she was tired of being harassed by the simpleton, and wasn't going to take it any more. _

_"Come on baby, I know you want me!" "I'll make you feel better than that pussykat ever could!" Billy said with a smug smirk. _

_Just as granny brought out Kat's order, Kat heard what Billy said, and even though she was trying not to easedrop Kat heard what the jerk said and stormed up to him. Moving her fist back and then punching Billy's nose, kat was extremely angry, and was glad that she probably broke his nose. _

_"How dare you speak to Ruby in that manner and even so stupid as to bring me into the conversation!" "You don't know Ruby and you sure as hell don't know me!" "Yes we broke up but that doesn't mean that we're over each other!" "We still love each other and will always mean something to one another!" "So before you speak to a lady, think about what you're going to say, because you just got off lucky you poor excuse for a man!" Kat said as she shook her hand from the slight pain in her hand from punching Billy._

_Ruby just stood there in complete shock. She didn't know that Kat felt so strongly for her even though she pretty much fucked up by leaving Kat in bed alone after making love to her the night before. _

_Billy quickly got up and left the diner without another word. He had learned his lesson and will not be bothering the beautiful waitress ever again and will never bring up Kathrine in conversation. _

_Turing to granny, kat offered an apologetic smile, and handed over the money over to granny and took her take out as she left the diner. _

_Ruby finally came to her senses and went after the love of her life. She looked to granny with a pitiful pleading face and was granted to leave early by a swift nod. _

_"Go get your lady and don't fuck it up this time wolf pup!" Granny yelled as Ruby left the diner. _

_She sprinted to catch up with the gorgeous blonde. Ruby had to thank Kat for defending her and ask for forgiveness for being such a coward and leaving after their passionate night together. _

_"Kat!" "Wait, wait up, please?!" "I need to talk to you!" Ruby yelled as she finally caught up with her ex girlfriend. _

_With a tried sigh Kat stopped walking and waited for Ruby. She was just so tired of this game they were playing and wanted nothing more than to end it. No matter the result of it, kat will finally be rid of the insecurity she was feeling, and walk away with her dignity intact._

_"What is it that you want Ruby because I don't have time for empty promises!" "I'm really hungry and tired... I just want to go home and eat and get some rest... Just say what you need to and leave me alone... I'm done with this little game you've been playing!" Kathrine said as she turned back to look at Ruby. _

_"First off, thank you for defending me back there... It really means a lot..." "And, I'm really sorry for being a coward and leaving you... You, you didn't deserve that... And you don't deserve any excuses either... Just please hear me out one last time and if you still want me to leave you alone then I will..." "Just please... Listen to what I need to say... " Ruby said as she tried to catch her breath._

_"Okay, fine, you have ten minutes!" Kat said with a bite. _

_"Can we walk to the beach and talk at our spot? " "Please, it's not far from here and you can eat your food there..." Ruby asked with her best puppy dog eyes._

_"Fine, but talk while we get there, I want to eat my food in peace Ruby." Kat said with a defeated look. _

_"So I'm sorry... For everything... Not believing you when you were telling the truth about Fred... Making the worst decision of my life and breaking up with you... And then being a coward and running away after our night together... " "I've never been good with words and I know my words mean nothing since I broke your trust and your heart." "But I'd like one last chance to prove myself worthy of your friendship and maybe... If you'd let me, I'd like to prove myself worthy of your love and affection." "I know that actions speak louder than words and I hope that one day you can forgive me for my stupidity and cowardness" "So I'm going to do everything I can to prove to you that I'm done running away, I'm sorry for hurting you, and that hopefully that I'd be good enough for you to love me once again." Ruby finished as they came to a little cove on the beach. _

_"Ruby... I haven't stopped loving you." "Yes I'm pretty angry and hurt that you lied and used me for sex that night!" "And that you broke up Ruth me and didn't believe me about Fred." "But that doesn't mean that I hate you nor that I'd never forgive for being human and making mistakes." "So I forgive you for breaking up with me and then running away from me... But remember that just because I forgive you, it does NOT mean that there won't be any consequences the next time you decide to do something so hurtful." "I'll give you one last chance, this is your only shot at redeeming yourself in trying to earn back my trust." "You're really going to have to put in an effort and show me that you're worth my time." Kat spoke her mind as she made herself comfortable on a bench her and Ruby built for their little cove that served as their own little personal haven. She began getting her take out from out of the bag and noticed that there was a BLT in the bag for Ruby as well as an extra green tea that they both loved so much. Man, granny was smooth. She already knew that they were going to make up and knew that food was always a way to make them both smile. Kat turned to Ruby and handed her the BLT and green tea. Ruby didn't question it and began eating her food. Kat dug into her own turkey club sandwich and sipped own her green tea from time to time. The silence between them was somewhat awkward but still bearable. After a while Ruby began laughing and after a while Kat too started laughing. _

_"How did we get to this point?" Ruby said as her laughs turned into sobs. _

_"I... I guess we let our insecurities get the best of us." Kat softly whispered as she reached for Ruby's hand and entertwained their fingers. _

_"Kat... I... Don't think we can be friends." "Wait, that came out wrong... What I meant was that I think we can't be just friends, we were never good at being just friends, and I know it's a lot to ask of you." "But I love you so much and I'll spend the rest of my life..." Ruby was caught off by kat's lips upon her own. _

_Kat kissed Ruby with so much love and an intense longing that Ruby couldn't help but kiss her back. _

_"Wow, that was... Just wow." Ruby said as she tried to catch her breath. _

_"Mmm, I agree Rubes..." Kat said breathlessly._

_"Sooo, I was hoping that I could take you out on a date, like on a real date." "We can take things slow and maybe see Archie and work out our insecurities as a couple." "You don't have to say yes but it would be nice to give this a try." Ruby said in an uncharacteristicly timid voice._

_Kat looked Ruby in the eyes looking for any signs of a lie but only saw sincerity reflected back in those deep blue eyes. _

_"Okay, yes to the date and taking this slowly." "As well as a yes to seeing Archie and working on our selves as well as our relationship." Kat said with a small smile while holding Ruby's hand and playing with her fingers. _

_"Okay, so can I walk you home?" "It's late and I want to make sure you get home okay." Ruby said with a half smile as she tried to catch Kat's eyes. _

_Kat giggled and nodded her consent. "Yeah, I'd really like that, thank you." _

_Ruby helped Kat clean up their dinner and walked Kat home. _

_"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Ruby asked as she brushed a stray hair behind the blonde's ear. _

_"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Kat said as she leaned in to give Ruby a good night kiss._

SWAN QUEEN

"And that's what happened last night." Kat said to Regina.

(A/N back to me! Thanks again duckeeeeeeeeeee :3)

Regina just sat there, completely stunned.

"So are you gonna say something Regina or are you just going to sit there?"

"I'm sorry I just...that wasn't at _all_ what I expected." Regina stated.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Kathryn demanded.

"I just mean that...god I'm sorry Kat but I just figured you did what you two always do. Have sex and say you'll get back together only to have Ruby leave you the next morning and you show up at my door or call me crying. I just..." Regina sighed, "I just don't want to see you getting hurt by her _again _Kathryn."

Kathryn realised that all her friend wanted for her was for her to be happy, so when Ruby leaves her, heartbroken, it actually really effects Regina as well. After all they are best friends. The blonde reached over and grabbed her best friend of many years now hand and said, "Regina, I get that you're worried about me. Hell I was the same when you first started dating Emma, and even more when Dani showed up but...Regina this time, it is _completely_ different to all those other times I swear to you. And even if Ruby does end up hurting me again...well then I'll know that it just wasn't meant to be."

Regina used the hand that wasn't covered by her blonde friend to put it over Kat's, "And this is really what you want? To be with her knowing what's happened between the two of you and what could possibly happen again?"

Kat sighed and said, "Regina...you know this is what I want but I want you to listen to me. When Dani came back, did you give up on Emma?" Kathryn was about to continue when Regina tried to cut in.

"Kat that's complete-"

"Let me finish Regina!" the blonde snapped.

_She's never snapped at me like that before..._Regina thought before her friend continued.

"You never gave up on Emma. Not when Danielle came back, not when that Lily chick came to town and most importantly, not when your mother came to town. That was the perfect time to dump Emma and be that perfect daughter your mother always wanted. But no, you and Emma fought to be together and you know why? Because you love each other. Yes you and Emma's situation is very different to Ruby and I's but...do you see what I'm saying Regina?"

"You're saying that no matter what you and Ruby will somehow end up together."

"Exactly. Can't you just be happy for me?"

"I _am_ happy for you Kathryn! How could you ever think that I wasn't?!"

"Because you hate Ruby!"

"But I _love _you!"

They both paused. It had been a long time since Regina and Kathryn said they loved each other. In fact, the last time they said it was probably when they were in high school.

"I love you Kat," Regina talked first, tears starting to form in both the women's eyes,"and it kills me to see you get hurt. You are like a sister to me and you've helped me with so much and when she hurts you like that it breaks my heart Kat."

Kathryn jumped from her seat and embraced, well rather squished, her best friend and sister, "I love you to Regina, but this time, I don't think I'll get hurt. Ruby and I won't let anyone get in the way again. Not Fred, not Billy, not anybody."

Regina just stayed silent, she'd missed her and Kathryn's heart to hearts, they had them regularly when they were in high school and college, it had been a long time since they had one.

SWAN QUEEN

Author's Note 2

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Again sorry for the delay!

Thank you all so much for the continued love and support!

Reviews etc are HUGELY appreciated!

I love you all and I hope you enjoyed!

Ducky - _MickeyShells23_

Tumblr - _anotherevilregal21_

Instagram - _AnotherEvilRegal_


	21. Chapter 19

Author's Note

So I'm starting to feel like this fic is coming to an end, although I do have an idea that I thought of last night for another fic, so keep an eye out for that!

Thank you all so much for the incredible support on this fic, I really do appreciate it!

P.S Any and all mistakes are my own :3

SWAN QUEEN

When Regina didn't return home a few hours later, Emma started to get worried.

"Emma?" she was brought from her thoughts when Henry was poking her leg to get her attention.

She kneeled to the boy's level and said, "Hey, what's up Henry?"

"Where's my momma?" he asked curiously.

"Uhh well she should still be at aunt Kat's kid, why don't I go down there and see if she's there?"

"Yes please! And can we go to Granny's for dinner?"

Emma chuckled and said, "Maybe kid, I'll ask your mom when I see her okay?"

Henry just nodded and ran off to play.

SWAN QUEEN

When Emma got to Kathryn's, she prayed to anyone who'll listen that Regina was still there and not hurt or in danger.

She knocked on the door and Kathryn answered, "Oh hi Emma, I didn't expect to see you tonight, what's up?"

"Is uh...is Regina still here?"

"Oh no she's not, I think she said something about getting groceries or something? Something about making a family dinner tonight I think."

"Oh okay...well I guess I'll see her at home then." Emma said, feeling stupid for worrying.

_I should've just called her._ Emma thought.

"Emma, are you okay?" Kathryn asked sweetly.

"Oh yeah, sorry Kat just...caught up in my thoughts for a sec there. I'll see you round."

"Bye Emma!"

Little did Emma know that Regina was not in fact shopping for dinner, she was shopping for something much more special.

Kathryn quickly went into the living room and called Regina, "So Emma has just been at my door asking for you."

_"And? What did you tell her?"_ came Regina's nervous voice from the phone.

"I told her you were grocery shopping." Kat told her simply.

_"Right...god I'm so nervous Kat..."_ Regina admitted.

Kathryn was stood in her living room smiling, "Have you found it?"

Regina sighed contently and said, _"Yes. I've found the perfect one Kathryn."_

Kat's squeal caused Regina to move her phone from her ear for a second, "Oh my god Regina! I'm so happy for you!"

_"Thank you Kathryn, that means a lot to me."_

"Of course Regina! Listen, I have to go, I have a date with Ruby tonight. Call me tomorrow okay? Let me know what happened?"

_"Of course, have a nice date Kat."_

"Have a nice proposal Regina." Kat replied, smirking.

_"Shut up."_ Regina said, shyly and blushing.

SWAN QUEEN

Emma needed some time to think, so she went for a walk around town.

While walking, she saw Lily and Dani.

Hand in hand.

Walking down Main Street.

She crossed to their side of the road and quickly walked to catch up to them.

"Evening ladies." Emma greeted.

"Oh hey Emma." Dani greeted.

"Emma." Lily greeted.

"What uh...what are you guys up to?"

"Oh we were just going for a walk on the beach while the sun sets. We've just been for dinner." Lily told her excitedly.

"So you guys are...a thing now?"

"Yeah, yeah we are. Lily's been really helping me with my drinking and anger problems. I haven't had any alcohol in weeks!" Dani answered, happily.

"Wow that's...that's really great. I'm happy for you both."

Just then, Regina's car went speeding past the women.

"Hey wasn't that Regina's car?" Dani asked.

"Yeah...yeah it was." Emma answered, "Listen I should probably go, congrats you guys. I wish you all the best."

"Thank you Emma." Both Lily and Dani replied.

_Regina what the hell are you doing?_ Emma thought as she began to walk home.

SWAN QUEEN

Regina got home in record time and was greeted by her mother and father.

"Regina dear what's going on? You're all flustered." her mother questioned.

"I don't have time to go into detail but I need you to take Henry out of the house tonight." Regina said, starting to collect candles and placing and lighting them around the house.

"Well of course darling but why?" Henry Sr asked.

"I'm proposing to Emma tonight." Regina told her parents seriously.

Tears began to well up in Cora's eyes, "You are? Regina that's...that's great!" she exclaimed.

"Yes thank you mother but you really have to go now, I have to finish getting everything ready and I saw Emma on Main Street when I was driving home."

Cora looked to her husband who nodded, "Well...we could just so happen to be walking that way if you'd like. Bump into Emma and talk to her."

"Thank you mother." Regina said, embracing her parents.

"No problem dear." Cora replied.

"Good luck Regina." Henry Sr said and winked.

SWAN QUEEN

Emma was halfway to Regina's house when she saw Henry, Cora and Henry Sr.

"Emma!" little Henry screamed as he ran towards her.

"Hey kid!" the blonde woman greeted as she caught him in her arms. "Hey Mr and Mrs Mills, what are you guys doing out?"

"Well Henry wouldn't settle for his nap so we thought we'd take him for a walk." it wasn't really a lie, Henry really wouldn't settle for his nap, he was to desperate to see his mother.

"Oh I see. Why wouldn't you take your nap kid?"

"Wanted to see you and momma!" the chubby little boy shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Okay well I just saw momma's car heading home. Didn't you see her?"

"Yes he saw her but he still wouldn't settle and Regina was starting to get stressed so we took him out for her." Cora quickly told her before her grandson could say anything.

They talked for about 15-20 minutes before Emma insisted that she really should go check on Regina.

When she walked in the front door all she could smell were cinnamon and apples.

"Regina?!" she called but recieved no answer.

She checked the kitchen, living room, bedroom and study, hell even the bathroom but could not find Regina.

Then, when she had looked out the kitchen window, even though the curtains were closed, she saw a dim light coming from outside.

She slowly opened the back door and couldn't believe what she saw.

There were fairy lights strung up on the house and Regina's apple tree and around the pool. Well, anywhere they could be really.

And then Emma saw her.

Regina.

Standing under the apple tree in a beautiful black strapless dress that clung to her curves perfectly.

"Regina? What...what is all this?" Emma asked, stunned.

"Emma come here." Regina told her.

When Emma reached her, that is when she did it.

Regina bent down on one knee, ring box in hand, and said, "Surprise.."

"Regina..." Emma whispered.

"Emma. When I saw you outside my office the first day I met you I never thought I'd be here with you. I thought you'd be like everyone else in this town and see me as a cold hearted bitch who only cared about herself and her son. When you called me and asked me out I...I couldn't remember the last time I was that happy other than the day Henry was placed in my arms. We have been through so much together and I still can't believe you are still with me. You are amazing with Henry and he absolutely adores you. Sometimes I think he loves you more than he loves me." they shared a tear filled laugh before Regina continued, "I love you so so much Emma Swan. More than I thought possible. You brought more love and joy and happiness into my life and I am so grateful for that. I love you so much Emma. So..." the brunette opened the box to reveal a simple gold wedding band with a small opal gemstone. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh my god Regina yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

They laughed happily as Regina slid the ring onto Emma's finger with ease.

"I had them put your birthstone on it. Do you like it?" Regina asked her _fiancee _nervously.

Emma kissed her passionately and replied, "Regina I fucking love it."

They laughed again and Regina pulled Emma on top of her as they kissed even more passionately than before.

They spent the rest of the night showing each other how much they loved one another.

Tomorrow they were going to tell Henry and Regina's parents and...well everyone in town basically since Regina is mayor after all.

Emma had fallen asleep before Regina so the brunette was just laying beside her blonde fiancee basking in her beauty.

_I couldn't ask for a better way to spend the rest of my life_ Regina thought as she drifted off to sleep.

SWAN QUEEN

Author's Note 2

No that is not the end of this fic, I am planning on maybe another chapter or two then an epilogue, then I will be focusing on writing another fic and continuing my seires that I have going on.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Thank you all so much for the continued love and support!

Reviews etc are HUGELY appreciated!

I love you all and I hope you enjoyed!

Ducky - _MickeyShells23_

Tumblr - _anotherevilregal21_

Instagram - _AnotherEvilRegal_


	22. WWT Chap20

Author's Note

Once again thank you all so much for the amazing support and I hope you are all still here!

Also, I own nothing and any mistakes are mine!

SWAN QUEEN

The next morning, Henry waddled down to watch his morning cartoons before breakfast, he was surprised to see Regina and Emma in the kitchen with a huge breakfast already made.

"Momma!" he gasped when he saw all the food...but he focused on one food in particular, "ARE THOSE CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES?!"

Emma and Regina chuckled at the little boy, "Yes dear, it's a treat!" Regina told him with a soft smile.

_Yeah a treat also known as bribery..._Emma thought as she rolled her eyes, she tried to convince Regina that she didn't need to make all this food for Henry, that he'd be ecstatic that his momma was marrying Emma, but Regina was being stubborn and telling her that she wasn't bribing Henry, but treating him.

Henry had sat down at the breakfast bar, with help from Emma, and was scoffing down the pancakes in front of him.

"Henry," Regina began, Henry looked up at her, his face chubby with all the food in his mouth, "First off, be careful and chew and swallow your food," he did as he was told, "good boy, now, Emma and I have something to tell you."

"Okay! What is it?" He asked, smiling.

"Henry...Emma and I we...you see we...we-"

"We're getting married kid." Emma stated, seeing her girl-no _fiancee_ panic.

"Yes...Emma and I are getting married."

Henry sat still for a second, then hopped down off his chair to run to his mother and into her arms, all the while screaming "yay!"

"I'm guessing you're happy then?" Regina said, laughing.

"Course momma! Emma's gonna be my mommy now!"

Regina, again, panicked and started, "Henry I-"

Emma, again, cut her off, "Yeah...I guess I am Henry..." the blonde stated softly, looking into Regina's eyes.

"We'll talk about this later, now, why don't we go to the park?"

"Park?!" exclaimed Henry.

"Yes! But only if you eat all your breakfast then get ready like a good boy!" Regina told him.

"I will momma!"

SWAN QUEEN

The trio met Regina's parents at the park, Cora and Henry left a note that morning telling them that they would be at Granny's for breakfast. Regina called her mother to let her know they'd be at the park and the older Mills insisted on going too.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Henry yelled, speeding towards his grandparents.

"Henry! Be careful!" Regina called after him.

The boy's grandfather knelt down as Henry crashed into his arms, "Hello young man! How are you today?!"

"Good!"

Regina and Emma walked towards them, their hands together, "Good morning mother, daddy." Regina greeted.

"Good morning Mr and Mrs Mills." Emma greeted.

"Emma dear how many times?! It's Cora and Henry!" Cora insisted.

Emma just laughed nervously and bowed her head.

"Mother, Emma and I have some news."

"Oh?" Cora lifted an eyebrow, pretending she didn't know what was coming.

"Emma and I...are getting married."

"Oh congratulations!" Cora exclaimed before pulling Regina into a hug.

"Congratulations Emma." Henry said, shaking Emma's hand.

"Thank you sir."

"Congratulations sweetheart." he then said to his daughter, hugging her.

"Thanks dad."

The two laughed when Cora pulled Emma into a hug, Emma froze being her awkward adorable self that Regina loved so much.

All the while, Henry was happily swinging on the swings, but now he wanted some attention.

"MOMMA!" he screamed, and Regina immediately panicked and ran over to him.

"Henry?! What's wrong sweetie?"

"...hi momma..." he said sweetly.

Regina sighed and said, "Henry...did you scream like that to get momma's attention?"

"...no"

"Henry..."

"I miss momma!" Henry yelled at her.

"Henry...why didn't you just say? Instead of screaming across the park?"

"I just...miss momma..."

"Oh Henry..." Regina soothed him as she picked him up, "What _am_ I going to do with you my little prince?"

"Ummmm...kisses?!" he replied hopefully and showed a toothy grin.

"Fine...kisses." and she attacked him with kisses, both of them giggling.

The family spent the rest of the day together, laughing and just having fun together.

Emma and Regina wanted to enjoy it while it lasted because as soon as wedding planning began, there wouldn't be much time for fun...

SWAN QUEEN

Author's Note 2

I am soooooooooooo sorry for the short chapter! I have had no inspiration for this story whatsoever...le sigh...oh well...don't worry I won't abandon this fic! I'll just keep thinking!

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this(sadly short)chapter!

Thank you all so much for the continued love and support!

Reviews etc are HUGELY appreciated!

I love you all and I hope you enjoyed!

Ducky - _MickeyShells23_

Tumblr - _anotherevilregal21_

Instagram - _AnotherEvilRegal_


End file.
